Meu sacrificio
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Esta fic se passa nas aventuras de uma missão muito inesperada ou melhor de uma pessoa muito inesperada.
1. A festa

A festa

Os mugiwaras se encontravam ancorados numa ilha qualquer da Grandline, ambos os tripulantes se encontravam num bar qualquer da cidade, todos estavam sentados numa mesa arredonda bebendo como de costume e certo capitão como sempre estava em volto de comida.  
- Ruffy coma menos, assim vamos à falência. Nami dizia em seus devaneios pensando no quanto de dinheiro já havia desperdiçado em comida nestes últimos meses.

- É culpa deste capitão desmiolado por estarmos falidos. Zoro falava enquanto bebia de uma só vez um copo cheio de Sake.

- Desça vez tenho que concordar com este marimo. Dizia Sanji enquanto ascendia um cigarro e servia mais café para Robin que permanecia sentada ao seu lado.

- Obrigada, Cooker-san. Robin falava satisfeita após ter tomado um gole de café amargo, como ela gostava.

Enquanto todos observavam Ruffy comendo como um monstro insaciável por comida, Chopper e Usopp chegavam animados a mesa com um cartaz muito presunçoso.

- Pessoal, olha o que achamos no mural da cidade. Usopp falava largando o folheto em cima da mesa.

- Um baile de mascaras... - Chopper falava animado.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com a gente. Zoro falava um pouco nostálgico com a felicidade de Chopper e Usopp.

- Leia o resto. Dizia Usopp animado empurrando o folheto para Nami ao qual pega para ler o que estava escrito nas ultimas linhas.

- ... após o baile sucederá o sorteio de mais de um milhão de berris para os convidados ali presentes....

- Nami-san você está pensando em nós participarmos do baile?

- Não acham uma boa idéia? É um jeito de ganharmos dinheiro fácil. Nami falava sorrindo com seus olhos em formatos de berris.

- E se não ganharmos? Usopp falava um pouco tenso.

- Somos piratas, podemos muito bem saqueá-los, isso seria divertido afinal. Zoro falava animado com a idéia de poder lutar, afinal fazia algum tempo que os inimigos haviam cessado, só a marinha teimava em persegui-los.

- Não tenho nenhuma objeção, aonde a festas a sempre belas donzelas esperando serem reconhecidas por um príncipe. Sanji falava meloso, soltando pequenos corações pelos olhos.

- Seria interessante. Robin falava sorrindo discretamente para todos.

- E o Ruffy concorda com tudo isso? Chopper falava alarmado vendo o capitão comer desesperado, ate que todos gritam chamando a sua atenção.

- RUFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
- P-pra mim esta tudo bem. Dizia Ruffy engolindo uma enorme coxa de galinha.

Os mugiwaras seguiram animados para o Going Merry que se encontrava ancorado na costa mais deserta da ilha. Nami e Robin foram animadas para os seus quartos, enquanto isso Zoro e Sanji discutiam no quarto dos homens.

-Marimo, qual sua roupa mais formal? Sanji perguntando revirando o cesto de roupas do espadachim.

- As que estou usando é as minhas mais formais. Zoro estava vestido com sua típica roupa, calça preta, blusa branca e um par de coturnos. Sanji caia pasmo ao chão.

-Idiota, como não tem nenhuma roupa social.

-Por que vou querer uma roupa social para treinar, ero-cozinheiro. Zoro falava irritado sem entender as atitudes de Sanji.

- Espere, eu devo ter algo que possa servir em você. Sanji se voltou para onde guardava suas roupas, até que achou algo e tocou para o espadachim que pegou com uma mão só.

- Porque diabos preciso ir arrumado? TSC.

- Coloque isso, temos que estar disfarçados, seu marimo estúpido.

Zoro saiu do quarto resmungando, enquanto seguia para seu banho.

- Que marimo estúpido, mas tenho certeza que os outros também não têm nenhuma roupa, bando de incompetentes. Sanji separava roupas para seus outros nakamas.

Enfim a noite chegou e todos já estavam no convés prontos, Nami usava um vestido longo na cor vermelha extremamente sensual e Nico Robin vestia um vestido preto com um extremo decote nas costas, os rapazes estavam vestidos socialmente, ate Chopper que se encontrava na sua versão humana.

- Isso vai ser muito divertido. Afirmava Ruffy enquanto amarrava o chapéu em seu pescoço.

- AHHH Robin-chuan, Nami- swan, estão magníficas!! Sanji rodopiava em volta das garotas.

- Ele não muda. Usopp falava com animado voltado para Zoro.

- Tsc, maldito cozinheiro. Zoro soltava o nó da gravata, tentando ficar mais confortável naquela roupa.

- Vamos pessoal, estou com fome. O capitão deu um super pulo caindo para fora do navio, os demais o seguiram só que diferentemente do seu capitão, foram pela escada do navio.

Os mugiwaras seguiam animados, ate que chegaram em frente a uma casa de festas, muito requintada e com bela decoração, na porta todos os tripulantes ganharam uma mascara que enfeitava somente a região dos olhos.

- Porque diabos precisamos disso. Zoro falava reclamando enquanto colocava a mascara em seu rosto.

- Deixe de ser grosso e coloque Zoro. Nami falava já perdendo a paciência em sempre ver a má vontade do espadachim.

Ao entrar todos se surpreenderam com a quantidade de pessoas que havia na festa, tudo era perfeito, desde a decoração até o coquetel que era servido, as pessoas se encontravam impecáveis.

- AHH comidaaaaa. Ruffy saiu correndo em direção as mesas que estavam perfeitamente dispostas para o público.

- Aqui só pode ser o paraíso. Sanji saiu para bajular as mulheres que se encontravam na festa, nesse mesmo tempo Robin sentou-se acompanhada de Chopper e Usopp como sempre já chamava atenção de uma pequena multidão com suas falsas aventuras, Zoro escorou-se em um lugar que tinha menos gente, pegando um copo de bebida que era distribuída.

-Ah, fiquei sobrando. Nami falava furiosa ao notar que todos já tinham se afastado dela, com isso foi em direção a Robin e Chopper, mas foi puxada por alguém.

- Com licença, gostaria de dançar?

- Ah, sim, claro. Nami nunca havia visto um rapaz tão bonito, ele era alto tinha um corpo perfeito assim com Zoro, tinha olhos prateados e muito educado. Ambos dançavam muito bem pelo salão.

- A senhorita dança muito bem, posso saber seu Nome?

- Muito obrigada, meu nome é Nami e o seu? A navegadora falava timidamente.

- Lindo nome, o meu é Taylor, como gostaria de ver seu doce rosto por detrás dessa mascara. Taylor deu um lindo sorriso e Nami rapidamente ficou vermelha, enquanto eles dançavam Zoro bebia já sua segunda garrafa de vinho, até que ele olhou atentamente pro salão e ficou surpreso em ver Nami dançando com o rapaz, que pelo visto dançava muito bem, Zoro se sentou extremamente incomodado, não sabia direito o que fazer.

- Esta mulher não tem jeito. Ele ficou olhando-a atentamente, o rapaz se mostrava a cada passo mais intimo de Nami.

- O que aquele cara acha que esta fazendo?! Zoro falou num rosnado, largando o copo sobre a mesa e indo em direção a ambos.

- Desgruda dela! Zoro falava encarando o sujeito.

- Como assim, não esta vendo que estamos dançando. Taylor falou delicadamente tentando evitar confusão e Nami surpreendeu-se com o ocorrido.

- Não irei repetir.  
- Não precise se estressar, o deixarei dançar com esta bela dama. O rapaz se voltava a Nami que estava só observando os dois. – Até mais, donzela. Taylor se afastava lentamente de ambos.  
- ZORO! O que acha que está fazendo? Não esta vendo que acabou de estragar minha noite!!  
- Como assim estragar?! Este cara só faltou te devorar pelos olhos. TSC!

Nesse mesmo tempo uma música mais romântica começa a tocar e todos os casais começaram a dançar novamente e todos na pista olhavam Zoro e Nami que ainda permaneciam parados. Zoro saia da pista até que Nami o puxa pelo braço.

- O que você quer? Zoro olhava furioso para a navegadora.

- Vamos dançar, é obvio, ninguém mandou você tirar meu par.

- Está maluca?!

Nami puxou Zoro para perto de si, colocando as mãos de leve em volta do pescoço do espadachim.

- Nami, o que acha que está fazendo?! Zoro tentava se afastar da navegadora, mais ela parecia imóvel, deixando-o mais apreensivo.

- Já disse você vai dançar comigo, eu não quero que pensem que sou uma coitada sem par, vamos Zoro, coloque as mãos envolta de minha cintura.

- Tsc, você vai me pagar por esta me fazendo fazer isso. Zoro colocou a mão sem jeito sobre a cintura da navegadora, estava totalmente nervoso com aquela situação.

- Pelo visto você nunca dançou antes, irei te guiar. Nami falava sorrindo para Zoro, enquanto guiava o espadachim pelo salão.

- Nami, eu não sirvo para isso, eu chamo o cozinheiro otário.  
- Shhhhh, escute a canção Zoro, não fale alto. Uma doce melodia preenchia o local, as luzes haviam ficado mais fracas, deixando o local quase no escuro e aos poucos o espadachim foi relaxando seguindo sem jeito os passos de Nami.

- Viu não é tão difícil.

- Pra mim esta sendo uma tortura. Zoro falava vermelho, mas graças a mascara que tava metade do seu rosto, Nami não percebeu, aquilo era a primeira vez que Zoro dançava com alguém. Nami também estava sem jeito pois era a primeira vez que ela se aproximava tanto de um de seus nakamas, um aroma completamente doce e completamente dominador vinha de Zoro, um perfume q ela nunca havia notado, Nami olhou-o melhor, notando suas belas feições, seu corpo era uma escultura.

- Zoro... você fica muito bem vestido assim. Nami falava vermelha encostando de leve sua testa no ombro do espadachim.

De longe Robin surpresa avistava ambos dançando ao longe.

- Quem diria.

Nesse exato momento Sanji apareceu para Robin.

- Robin-chan, não viu a Nami-san? Estou a procurando faz algum tempo. Robin simplesmente apontou o dedo para o salão.

- O QUE!!!!!???? ELES ESTÃO DANÇADO?!! MINHA PRECIOSA ESTA TÃO INTIMO DAQUELE MALDITO!!!  
Sanji já se encontrava com uma aura maligna olhando mortalmente para Zoro.

- Cooker-san, não gostaria de me acompanhar numa dança também? Robin falava docemente para Sanji.

- É claro, Robin-chuan. Assim Robin conseguiu tirar todo o rancor de Sanji em poucos segundos, e ambos seguiram para o salão.

Enfim a música acabou e as luzes voltaram ao normal, trazendo a realidade para Zoro e Nami.

- Viu não foi tão ruim assim. Nami sorria timidamente para o espadachim.

- TSC, vamos sair daqui, já estou tendo chiliques. Ambos foram para a mesa, até que Usopp pergunta:

- Porque os dois estão de mãos dadas?  
Zoro e Nami nem haviam percebido isso, até que Nami tira rapidamente sua mão de Zoro, este exato momento um rapaz sobe numa parte mais alta do salão e uma luz o foca.

- Taylor!


	2. O falso namorado

Pessoal quero agradecer a vocês todos pelo grande apoio.  
Estou realmente contente por vocês estarem acompanhando minhas FF's

Gostaria que vocês também escrevessem fics deles, já que tem muito pouco aqui no FF em português, os outros países humilham a gente em números T_T  
Deixem reviews!!

One Piece não é meu e sim de Eiichiro Oda, pois se fosse meu tudo o que estaria escrevendo seria verdade u.ú.

Boa leitura.

* * *

_O falso namorado._

Todos os mugiwaras olhavam para o jovem rapaz que estava no palco, e todos que estavam presentes começaram o aplaudir.

- Nami-san, conhece aquele cara?

- Ah, conheço um pouco sim, ele veio dançar comigo na festa, o nome dele é Taylor, é um legitimo cavalheiro.

- TSC! Aquele cara é um completo idiota.

- Você não pode falar nada, você dançou com a MINHA Nami-swan, marimo estúpido?!

- O que eu tenho haver com seus problemas, seu ero-cozinheiro?!  
Nami deu dois socos em Zoro e Sanji enquanto brigavam, deixando os dois com galos enormes.

- Querem parar, vamos escutar o discurso.

- Mais discursos são chatos.

- Fique quieto Luffy ou vai levar uma pancada também.

Os aplausos haviam cessado e Taylor começou com seu pronunciamento:

- Senhoras e senhores agradeço a presença de vocês em minha nobre festa, obrigado por participarem desde momento tão importante da minha vida, mas também da vida deste povo.

Usopp cutucava Chopper falando perto de seu ouvido:

- Do que ele está falando?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia e você Robin sabe o que está acontecendo?

- Sei sim, preste atenção. Ela estava sentada em sua cadeira enquanto olhava o folheto da festa em suas mãos. – Isso será interessante.

- A minha futura esposa será...

De repente uma luz começa a passar pelas pessoas rapidamente parando sobre a navegadora.

- ... Nami, pode tirar a mascara minha noiva.

- O QUÊ?!

Nami estava sem reação, não sabia se queria fugir ou eletrocutar todos que ali estavam presentes com sua Climatact, furiosa ela foi para o meio do salão tirando sua mascara.

- Eu nunca disse que seria a sua noiva, que bobagem é está, só vim pelo sorteio?!

- Minha querida, está enganada, a minha sorteada ganharia um milhão de berries mas também seria a minha esposa, não leu todo o folheto. Taylor estava vitorioso sobre sua grande conquista, Nami era a mulher de seus sonhos.

- Impossivel!

- Ele está certo, navegadora-san, leia atentamente. Nami pega o folheto das mãos de Robin e começa a ler, no final da folha em letras minúsculas estava escrito que a sorteada além de ficar com o dinheiro ficaria com o futuro prefeito da cidade.

- COMO OUSA A FALAR ESTAS COISAS PARA NAMI-SAN, ELA NUNCA CASARIA COM ALGUÉM QUE NEM VOCÊ SE ELA TEM A MIM!?

- CALA A BOCA, ERO – COOKER?! ESTE CARA ESTÁ BLEFANDO?!

- Olha o tamanho dessas letras, isso não tem como ter valor. Usopp falava enquanto tentava ler o que estava escrito.

Taylor descia as escadas indo de encontro da navegadora.

- Me escute, se você veio aqui é porque precisa desse dinheiro, te darei uma ótima vida, desde as jóias mais cara a todo o lazer possível.

Nami olhava encabulada, ele realmente não era um mau partido, mas era impossível de se casar com alguém que não estava acostumado com o ritmo de sua vida, navegar era o que ela mais gostava e também seus amigos é sua família, é sua vida.

- Sinto muito mais não posso ser sua noiva.

- Porque? A algo de errado na minha aparência o meu dinheiro não é o suficiente para você ou a outra coisa que me impeça de você ser minha noiva. Os olhos de Taylor nesse momento estavam voltados para Zoro, respectivamente o espadachim começou a revidar o olhar e ambos ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

" _... Céus, o que eu faço?! Este Taylor deve achar que o Zoro é meu namorado... Isso?!... Tive uma ótima idéia!"_

- Desculpe-me Taylor-kun , mas já tenho meu namorado, você o viu anteriormente. Nami foi ao lado de Zoro e abraço o braço do espadachim.

- O QUÊ?!DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO NAMI?! ESTÁ MALUCA. Zoro estava vermelho como um tomate, não sabia se quebrava Taylor ou se dava um jeito de escapar dos braços da navegadora, ao mesmo tempo ele nota Nami piscando para ele, até que ele percebeu qual era a intenção da navegadora.

" _O que ela está pensando?! Se eu não fizer o que ela está mandando serei morto...tsc...Nami você me paga!"_

- Ah, Zoro que mau, deixe de ser tímido, vamos admitir isso para todos aqui e agora. O espadachim permanecia em silêncio com a mão sobre a máscara, Nami dá um puxão em seu braço para que ele tomasse alguma atitude, Zoro lentamente tirou a mascára e voltou-se a Taylor.

- É bem assim como ela disse, estamos juntos, então pare já com seu papo besta se não quer morrer.

- O QUÊ?! COMO ASSIM?! MARIMO VOU TE MATAR!  
Sanji ia pra cima de Zoro até que Nami o impede.

- Pare já Sanji-kun, a decisão foi minha. Ela piscava para o cozinheiro que finalmente entendia a mensagem.

- SUGUEEEEE!! Não sabiam que estava juntos! Isso é motivo para festa!!! Nami da um ponta-pé em Luffy o fazendo parar no outro lado do salão, Chopper e Usopp estavam fofocando num canto, quando Nami da uma coletânea de golpes o fazendo ficarem quietos, Robin só ria timidamente da situação.

- Está história está muito estranha, não me parece que vocês estão namorando, ainda mais pela reação de seus amigos.

- Mas é a verdade, acredite se quiser ou não, vamos indo Zoro, não temos mais tempo a perder aqui.

- Ficarei só observando os dois, como futuro prefeito tenho vários meios de ficar os vigiando, sei quem vocês são para começar, meu dever era os denunciá-los para Marinha, mas por causa dessa moça não farei isso, se eu descobrir que vocês não estão juntos, você vira comigo, está entendido. Taylor soltava um sorriso triunfante sobre Nami estendendo a mão para a navegadora.

- Está certo então. Nami apertou a mão de Taylor dando um sorriso para tirar toda a raiva que dominava seu corpo, afinal além de não conseguir o dinheiro, havia conseguido se meter numa situação muito confusa, ao olhar para o espadachim ela percebe sua cara de desconforto ao mesmo tempo pensava se era tão ruim ter ela ao lado por alguns dias.

- Ate mais, linda donzela.

- Até. Ela ainda permanecia abraçada ao espadachim enquanto saia da festa, o resto da tripulação os seguia em direção a porta, logo que chegaram do lado de fora todos se entreolharam com uma cara de espanto.

- E agora o que faremos?

- Capitão-san, acho que deveríamos continuar o que começou.

- TSC!! Como assim Robin?

- Você e a navegadora-san devem continuar o que começaram, pelo menos enquanto permanecermos nesta ilha.

- Eu sou totalmente contra, eu não irei permitir que minha Nami-san se passe como namorada daquele cactus ambulante.

- O que você disse seu cabeça de queijo?  
- Sanji-kun, tente entender eu não tenho outra opção... você quer que eu viva para sempre com Taylor? Se for assim nunca mais estarei com vocês...Sanji-kun...

- AH NAMI-SWAN, fica tão linda com esta face angelical, por você fria tudo, estou voando nas asas da paixão.

- Ela te tem na palma da mão.

- Eu sei Usopp, eu sou um escravo da paixão.

- Que diabos é isso tudo. Zoro colocou a mão na gola da camisa e foi desabotoando alguns botões e saiu andando na frente para chegar logo ao navio, ele só queria se atirar no seu sofá e dormir e esquecer de tudo que havia se passado na festa, Nami viu que o espadachim se afastava rapidamente e ainda para o lado errado, ela foi correndo em sua direção.

- Idiota não esta vendo que está indo pelo lado errado.

- Só estava pegando um atalho. Nami sente um pouco de desgosto na voz do espadachim, afinal ela raramente o tinha tratado decentemente e agora precisava dele mais uma vez como sempre.

- Zoro eu acho que estou sendo um pouco injusta com você, se não quiser me ajudar dessa vez, eu o entenderei, eu darei um jeito sem que você se envolva nisso tudo, afinal eu não devo passar de um peso morto você não tem a obrigação de ficar me ajudando.

- Pare de falar asneiras, se eu não quisesse te ajudar, teria negado desde o principio, não leve para o lado pessoal, eu não gosto daquele cara só por isso irei ajudá-la. Zoro havia voltado para caminho certo junto de seus amigos, Nami o seguia pensativa.

"_...só está me ajudando por causa que não foi com a cara de Taylor... então eu não tenho valor nenhum... ai como ele consegue me tirar do sério, vontade de quebrar este espadachim idiota a socos!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A tripulação chega ao navio, os rapazes foram direto para seus dormitórios menos Sanji, pois ele era o vigia daquela noite, Nami e Robin estavam no seu quarto, a navegadora se trocava um pouco angustiada.

- Estou curiosa para ver no que vai acontecer. Robin falava enquanto deitava em sua cama.

- Eu tenho um mau pressentimento de tudo isso. Nami apagava a luz indo em direção a sua cama.

- Porque acha isso navegadora-san?  
- Ahh, aquele Zoro pode me ajudar mas mesmo assim ele é um idiota, insensível, cabeça oca e sem nenhum senso de direção, porque justo dele o Taylor foi desconfiar, se fosse o Sanji-kun ia ser bem mais fácil.

- Não acho isso, o espadachim se importa muito com você, capaz dele gostar de você.

- AHH Robin, isso nunca aconteceria nem em um milhão de anos e mesmo que isso viesse acontecer eu não sinto nada por ele.

- Ah é? Mas não é o que aparenta.

- Como assim? Ela perguntava curiosa para a arqueóloga.

- Você implica muito com ele, muitas vezes sem sentido, está sempre procurando saber o que ele anda fazendo... acho melhor irmos dormir, boa noite.

- Eu não faço tudo isso...está bem..Boa noite. Nami abraçou sua almofada e ficou com as palavras de Robin por um bom tempo em sua mente, o sono parecia não chegar, rolava de um lado para outro em sua cama, ela não podia entender porque aquelas palavras da arqueóloga haviam lhe despertado tantas perguntas, quando finalmente o sono chegou, ela sentiu aquela fragrância de Zoro em seu braço.

" _Ah como o perfume dele está em mim?... Ah sim foi na hora em que dançamos juntos...tenho que admitir que ele estava lindo, impecável ... ahh o que estou pensando, tenho que ir dormir logo!"_

Assim confusa por pensamentos o sono embalou gentilmente Nami, que após algum tempo adormeceu.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**Reviews:**

**TTatikia: **AHUAHUUHHAU, o Zoro é tudo de bom neh, eu fico imaginando qual seria o aroma dele *-*~~ Acho que nós todas queremos dançar com aquele espadachim *¬* ~~ Obrigado por ter gostado da fic e estar acompanhando. bjos.

**Hidini-sama:** Obrigada por estar gostando da Fic, fico muito feliz por estar acompanhando, e você esta com sorte pois estou de férias \o/ assim as fics não vão demorar a ficar prontas ;D Kissu

**:** Tu odeia o Taylor, coitado do rapaz HUAUHUHA brincadeira, eu te entendo, essa fic promete coisas bem fofas. Kiss

**Hananonana:** Ahh que bom que você imagina as cenas que eu descrevo HUauhahuhuas fico bem feliz, obrigada pelo apoio. Bjs.


	3. Vamos tomar um sorvete?

Ahh, me desculpem pela demora XD Mas estou com uns problemas aqui em casa e está dificil de eu atualizar, mas enfim a outra fic pretendo atualizar esta semana tambem.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, achei tão meigo *--*~~ Reviews PLZZ !!

Eu escrevo minhas fics na hora elas não tem roteiro então até pra mim é uma surpresa quando escreve e a leio novamente.

Uma música que escutei bastante enquanto escrevia era Hot N' Cold - Katy Perry, eu acho está musica a cara dos dois XD, enfim boa leitura.

One Piece não é meu e sim de Eiichiro Oda, ah se fosse meu...

* * *

Vamos tomar um sorvete?

O dia foi lentamente amanhecendo, Robin já estava acordada lendo algum de seus livros, Nami estava na cozinha lendo seu jornal acompanhada por Sanji que estava fazendo o café da manhã e o delicioso cheiro foi despertando os demais, somente Zoro permanecia dormindo.

- Sanjiiii, café da manhã esta pronto?

- Não, espere ai sentado Ruffy, ou melhor, vá acordar aquele marimo estúpido que só sabe dormir.

- Eu não ganho nada fazendo isso. Ele reclamava fazendo cara feia.

- Está bem, eu irei. Nami largava o jornal sobre a mesa. – Precisamos ver o que podemos fazer com está situação, vocês também tratem de pensar em algo e de arranjar dinheiro rápido para o concerto do Merry e para nossos gastos.

- Está hora da manhã e você já esta mandando.

- Algum problema USOPP?! Nami olhava com uma cara muito brava.

- Não falei nada, hehehehe.

- Acho bom. Nami saiu em direção ao dormitório dos rapazes.

- Ela não está de bom humor. Chopper falava sentando-se a mesa.

- Quem estaria de bom humor tendo que ficar o dia todo do lado daquele estúpido. Sanji falava colocando alguns pratos de comida sobre a mesa.

OoO

Nami descia a escada fazendo barulho com seus sapatos para ver se o espadachim se acordava, mas foi em vão.

- Ah, este Zoro não faz nada direito, aquele idiota!  
Nami se pôs ao lado do sofá, só que ao invés de socá-lo de imediato ficou o observando, ele dormia tranquilamente sua respiração era serena, Nami o fitava dos pés a cabeça.

"_...como ele é tão idiota!... mas assim dormindo não parece tanto... *sorriso*... como ele pode ficar tão angelical assim dormindo?!.."_

Nami estava em seus devaneios, mas nisso Zoro sente a presença de alguém e quando abre os olhos leva um susto em ver a navegadora o olhando.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! Ele gritava um pouco aborrecido, Nami havia caído no chão um pouco sem jeito com o susto.

- IDIOTA! NÃO GRITE ASSIM, SÓ VIM CHAMÁ-LO!!!

Ela estava sem jeito se levantando rapidamente.

- ... Tsc... você nunca me da sossego. Zoro já estava em pé arrumando a coberta.

- Ah...mais uma coisa, se arrume você vai sair comigo. Nami já estava na parte mais alta da escada.

- Hãn, porque?!

- Porque precisamos de dinheiro, e você...err... você é....m-meu...namorado falso, precisa me acompanhar, lembre-se do que Taylor nos falou. Nami saia de mansinho e Zoro da um murro na parede do quarto.

- Aquela mulher nunca me deixa em paz...!

Zoro havia ficado quieto por um tempo, sentou-se no sofá e pegou a sua katana Wada e a ficou olhando silenciosamente.

"_... Kuina... TSC! Essa Nami não para de me infernizar, ela me tira pra idiota o tempo todo, não sei até quando irei agüentar!...Kuina me de forças....Kuina...Kui...na....Na...Nami...Nami..."_

-Argh!! Alguém tira essa mulher da minha mente!!

OoO

O café da manha já havia terminado todos estavam na cozinha, discutindo o que poderia ser feito.

- Nós precisamos nos organizar para sair na busca de dinheiro.

- E tem alguma idéia, Nami?  
- Eu e Robin estávamos conversando antes e optamos em nos dividir em duplas e Chopper cuidaria do navio.

- Sempre eu fico de fora. Ele falava choramingando.

- Chopper, você pode ir no meu lug....

Zoro não pode nem terminar suas palavras, Nami havia o socado fazendo-o ficar quieto na mesma hora.

- Já esta decidido.

- E quais serão as duplas? Sanji falava curioso.

- Eu e capitão-san, você e narigudo-san e navegadora-san e bushido-san.

-AHHH que mundo injusto, eu não fiquei com Nami-san e nem Robin-chan.

- Contente-se com sua sorte.

- Cale a boca Usopp!

- Bem vamos indo que o dia será longo. Nami se dirigia a porta junto dos seus demais nakamas, menos Chopper que estava aborrecido na cozinha.

- Sempre eu, sempre eu fico sobrando, mas minha missão é cuidar do navio, com certeza ele está em boas mãos.

XxX

A tripulação já se encontrava na cidade, Ruffy como sempre estava muito ancioso.

- Vamos Robin, vamos achar algo para fazer, depois podemos ir comer algo, HAHAHA.

- Ok, capitão-san, até mais. Robin e Ruffy se afastavam enquanto Sanji saia emburrado puxando Usopp.

- Ei, vai com calma Sanji. Sanji virou-se com a cara de um fantasma e uma aura negra o envolvia.

- Hehehe, não me irrite Usopp.

- Sim, Sanji-kun. Usopp chorava e rezava em silêncio seguindo o cozinheiro.

- Vamos por aquele lado, deve ter algo que possamos fazer.

-...

Zoro e Nami seguiam pela cidade perguntando se ninguém precisava de um ajudante para algumas tarefas.

- Ahh parece que ninguém precisa de nada. Nami falava irritada com as mãos na cabeça, só que Zoro ainda permanecia em silencio.

- Por que você está me ignorando?

- Hãn? Não estou ignorando.

- Então porque não fala nada do que eu digo? Nami estava muito irritada com aquela situação, até que um senhor muito idoso interrompe a conversa dos dois.

- Com licença, vocês que estão fazendo trabalhos por conta?

- Sim, no que podemos te ajudar senhor? Nami falava sorridente.

- Preciso de ajuda para cortar umas toras de madeiras, preciso cortá-las em lenhas. Nami deu um sorriso totalmente ganancioso para Zoro, com a habilidade dele seria muito fácil executar aquela missão, o senhor os levava na parte de trás de sua casa, havia cinco toras enormes de arvores.

- Os instrumentos de corte estão ali.

- Não vamos precisar disso vovô, Zoro mostre sua habilidade para ele. Nami falava animada para o espadachim ao qual finalmente soltou um sorriso.

- Pode deixar, olhe e aprenda velhote. Zoro pegou uma tora de madeira com a mão e arremessou para cima, com isso ele pegou duas katanas e largou algumas rajadas de vento fazendo as caírem devidamente cortadas em pedaços perfeitos.

-....Ahh....incrível!

- Eu lhe disse Vovô, aquele idiota ali é muito forte. Zoro fez isso com o resto das toras em menos de cinco minutos todo o trabalho que levaria dias foi feito.

- Eu nem sei como agradecer, aqui esta o dinheiro. Nami pegou das mãos do senhor.

- Obrigada vovô, adeus!

Nami caminhava feliz contando as notas de berries.

- Isso foi mais fácil do que imaginei. Nesse momento Zoro se aproximou de Nami pegando-a delicadamente por uma das mãos.

-...Zoro. Ela havia ficado vermelha com o gesto do espadachim, até que ela repara que em sua frente estava Taylor.

- Estou vendo que este "casal" está aproveitando este maravilhoso dia.

- Exatamente. Zoro falava encarando Taylor, passando por ele bruscamente. – Eu e ela estamos num passeio, então seu bastardo, não nos atrapalhe. Zoro saiu puxando Nami, deixando Taylor e mais um rapaz que estava com ele para trás.

- Maldito, seja aquele espadachim, o siga é uma ordem.

- Sim senhor.

Nami caminhava confusa, sendo puxada por Zoro.

- Eu não o tinha visto...

- shhh...estamos sendo seguidos.

- Han? Não acredito, aquele cara não acredita mesmo nas nossas palavras. Zoro havia parado, se virando para a navegadora.

- Nami... o que faremos? Eu estou a fim de socar aquele cara até que ele nunca mais levante do chão.

- Não, Zoro, você não pode fazer isso, senão ele nos denunciara para a marinha, a única coisa que podemos fazer é... agir como um casal.

- Aff... fazer o que?! Zoro havia se virado encabulado.

- Vamos Zoro, todos os homens deste mundo dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar.

- Que papinho mais exagerado. Nami havia segurado em seu braço, deixando o espadachim vermelho.

- Você acha mesmo isso? Bom, esqueça, vamos comer um sorvete esta muito quente está manhã. Nami o puxava pelo braço.

- O que?

- Vamos, não deve ser tão ruim assim. Nami falava soltando um doce sorriso, fazendo Zoro mais uma vez a ceder aos seus caprichos, só que dessa vez ela não havia ganhado na força, mas sim num sorriso.

- Está bem. Ambos seguiram até uma tenda que estava vendendo sorvetes.

- Sente-se ai, vou comprar dois sorvetes para nós.

- Ok. Zoro deu um longo suspiro. – No final ela esta certa... não é tão ruim assim. Zoro havia se inclinado no banco olhando o céu azul, fechando os olhos lentamente.

"_...no fim acho que estou com medo de me aproximar... mais dela... ela é a garota com quem mais tenho afinidade... só que... não... isso é impossível..."_

- Voltei. Zoro abriu os olhos e ficou fitando aqueles lindos cabelos alaranjados que eram iluminados com tamanha força pela luz do sol.

- Mas você já está dormindo, não posso sair perto de você nem cinco minutos, pegue aqui está o seu.

Nami estendia o sorvete para Zoro, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Não sabia de que sabor você gostava, daí comprei um de morango pra você e um de chocolate pra mim, assim podemos dividir.

Ambos começaram a comer em silêncio, aquela situação já estava incomodando Nami e quando ela vira pro lado começa a rir.

- O que foi? Zoro a olhava sem entender nada.

- Você esta sujo...

- Aonde? Minha roupa está limpa.

- Não, bobo, bem aqui. Nami passava delicadamente a mão na bochecha de Zoro, ele totalmente sem jeito, pegou a mão da navegadora.

- Agora quem está suja é você, tonta. Nami ficou olhando sua mão suja e deu uma lambida a limpando.

- Agora não esta mais, e seu sorvete é bom, me da um pouquinho do seu?

- Er... como você é chata. Zoro estendeu o sorvete até as mãos de Nami, ao qual se nega em pegar.

- O que foi? Você não queria um pouco.

- Eu quero, mas não é assim que eu quero.

- Você está loquiando! Afinal como você quer então?

- Aff, como você é burro, você nunca deve ter saído com uma mulher pelo visto, é assim que eu quero. Nami pegou a mão do espadachim erguendo perto de sua boca, provando um pouco do sorvete, Zoro havia ficado pasmo com a situação e realmente era a primeira vez que ele sai com uma garota.

- Hahahaha.

- Do que você está rindo agora? Estou sujo novamente?

Zoro falava vermelho suando frio.

- Você está parecendo um tomate com este cabelo verde e está cara vermelha, eu te deixei constrangido.

- Corta essa! Vamos temos que procurar mais coisas pra fazer. Zoro já estava de pé e ainda sim dava para escutar risos vindos de Nami.

- TSC! Não sei como uma coisa dessas pode te deixar feliz.

- Muitas coisas podem me deixar feliz. Nami se aproximou do peito de Zoro se escorando delicadamente, fazendo o espadachim a envolvê-la com um dos braços, fazendo Nami rir mais um pouco.

-ARGH! Você já esta tirando proveito da situação, maldita.

- Talvez esteja mesmo, talvez eu nunca mais volte a ter esta experiência com você.

Estas palavras fizeram Zoro ficar quieto por um tempo, ate que Nami volta a falar.

- Mas sabe... isso não está sendo tão ruim quanto imaginei...

Nami sem jeito deu um tímido sorriso, Zoro a olha confuso mas depois também solta um sorriso.

- He!

- Não se gabe com isso que lhe falei ouviu!

- Ok.

Continua...

* * *

Resposta as Reviews:

becaachan: AUhhusuhashas amo o teu amor ao Taylor, mais ele fez algo bom, ele aproximou a Nami do Zoro, pense assim X) e me diz quem não quer sentir aquele perfume dele *-* te amo monstrenga 8D

TTatikia: Obrigada por elogiar o que eu escrevo, O Zoro é tudo de bom, sempre sera *-* Escreva fic deles! Te darei maior apoio, eu quero que as pessoas façam Fic deles, afinal todo mundo gosta mais ning escreve ç.ç hehehe bjos

Hananonana: err.. ashuahus bom teve sorte o capitulo saiu rapido pra ti, é segredo como eu faço XD obrigada pelo apoio ^^ Bjos


	4. Seu doce aroma

Mais um capitulo felizmente chegou até vôces!

To amando escrever minha segunda fic sobre eles, ahh casal mais perfeitinho *-*

Ahh ta cada vez mais cute de ficar escrevendo XD

Ahh agradeço a todos por estarem acompanhando minha fic *--* não tem explicação!!

E até que enfim tem mais uma fic deles aqui no FF *0*~~

Deixem reviews!! Isso me anima a escrever ;)

Enfim por esta semana é isso!

One Piece não é meu, mas sim de Eiichiro Oda [por enquanto -q]

* * *

Capitulo 4 – Seu doce aroma

Taylor esperava impacientemente o rapaz que havia mandado seguir Nami e Zoro.

" _Tenho certeza que aqueles dois não tem caso nenhum... só não sei porque aquele bastardo está demorando para me trazer novas informações!"_

De longe ele percebe que seu informante estava vindo em sua direção e rapidamente ele foi ao seu encontro.

- Descobriu algo? Como foi o dia deles?

- Senhor, parece que eles não fizeram nada demais, só coisas simples, mas me parece que há algum tipo de interação entre eles.

- Tinha certeza que eles não tinham nada, e afinal eles só devem ser grandes amigos, darei um jeito nisso.

- O que pretende fazer senhor Taylor?

- Vou fazer eles caírem no meu joguinho.

XxX

A noite estava chegando e todos os mugiwaras já se encontravam presentes no navio.

- Afinal o que vocês todos conseguiram de dinheiro?

Nami perguntava curiosa largando várias notas de berris sobre a mesa.

- Navegadora-san, não conseguimos muito lucro, nosso capitão gastou muita coisa em comida.

Robin sorria colocando algumas notas sobre a mesa.

- LUFFY! Eu te disse que não poderíamos gastar tanto dinheiro em comida!

- Desculpa, mas eu estava com fome.

- IDIOTA! Não retruque Nami-san, já não basta o dia terrível que ela teve com aquele marimo estúpido.

- Quer calar a boca, pelo menos nos trouxemos muito mais dinheiro do que você e o Usopp.

- Maldito não se esqueça que Usopp não é cheio de habilidades praticamente eu trouxe todo este dinheiro. Sanji colocava muito dinheiro sobre a mesa sorrindo triunfante.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Sanji?

Usopp falava emburrando.

- Vocês todos conseguiram uma boa quantia, e eu cuidei diretinho do navio.

- Obrigado, Doutor-san.

- Ahh eu não fiz nada, _maldita_, mas mesmo assim obrigado!

Chopper falava extremamente feliz e vermelho, até que um grito vindo da parte de fora do navio chamou a atenção, ambos saíram rapidamente para fora da cozinha.

- Minha amada Nami.

- Taylor o que faz aqui?

Nami havia ficado espantada ao ver Taylor a chamando.

- -Eu vim aqui convidar você e seu _"namorado" _para uma singela festa em minha casa.

- E eu?

Luffy perguntava choramingando para Taylor.

- Sinto muito meu caro, mais só estou convidando os dois, o que acha minha doce dama?

Sanji aproximou-se de Nami e falou baixo perto dela.

- Acho melhor você não ir Nami-san, você ficara desprotegida só com aquele marimo estúpido de merda.

- Está tudo bem, Sanji-kun, mas eu irei.

- Nami-san...

A navegadora aproximou-se de Taylor e disse em um tom de voz alto e sóbrio.

- Aceitarei seu convite, só me de o tempo de eu e Zoro se arrumarmos e iremos a sua nobre casa.

- Está bem, esperarei os dois, até mais.

Taylor saiu indo em direção até sua carruagem que o lhe esperava, enquanto isso os mugiwaras discutiam sobre o ocorrido.

- Porque só a Nami e o Zoro vão poder comer?!

- Essa não é a questão, o marimo de merda mais uma vez irá ficar só com minha amada Nami-san.

- Cale a boca ero-cooker!

- FIQUEM QUIETOS! Zoro vá se arrumar que já estamos atrasados.

Nami saiu indo em direção ao seu quarto acompanhada de Robin.

- TSC que mulher mandona!

XxX

Nami estava no seu roupeiro mexendo em várias peças de roupa, estava confusa pois não sabia o que vestir.

- Ahh Robin, o que você acha deste vestido?

- Navegadora-san todos estes vestidos ficam ótimos em você, mas porque a preocupação?

- Nada.. só quero estar atraente como sempre..

- Será por causa do bushido-san?

- O QUE?! Não diga estas bobagens! Acho que irei com este.

Nami mostrou um lindo vestido preto tomara que caia.

- Este está lindo mesmo, vai ficar ótimo em você, aposto que o espadachim-san também irá gostar.

- Você acha mesmo? Nami pareceu mais animada com o comentário.

- Navegadora-san admita você está interessada nele, está na cara com estás tuas ações, o que aconteceu com vocês hoje?

- AHHH ROBIN! Nada demais...só tomamos um sorvete ...e..

- E o que mais?

-... e andamos abraçados só isso, mas foi para enganar Taylor.

- Vocês dois que estão se enganado assim.

- Como assim?

- Nada não, vá se arrumar que os dois já estão atrasados. Robin deu um sorriso enigmático.

Nami ficou pensativa com as palavras de Robin.

" _Impossível.... eu sei que não estou gostando dele...só esta sendo uma nova experiência como amigos... eu tenho certeza disso...!"_

XxX

Todos estavam na cozinha menos Nami que ainda não havia saído do quarto.

- TSC! Aquela mulher manda eu me apressar mais até agora não deu as caras!

Zoro ficava arrumando sua camisa social a toda hora pois não se sentia nada a vontade.

- Bushido-san, este tipo de roupa cai muito bem em você.

Robin ria discretamente da situação.

- E eu Robin-chan, fico bem de roupa social?

Sanji falava rodopiando em volta dela.

- É claro que sim cozinheiro-san.

Nesse exato momento Nami surge com o lindo vestido preto, muito sensual, suas belas pernas estavam a mostra, e um laço envolvia sua cintura.

- Desculpem a demora, então já podemos ir?

- UHALLLLLLLL, NAMI-SWAN ESTA TÃO SEXY VESTIDA ASSIM?!

Sanji sangrava levemente pelo nariz em ver tamanha perfeição em sua frente, Zoro engolia seco, ele não lembrava como era atraente sua companheira, mas realmente aquela noite ela havia caprichado mais que o habitual.

" _Ela está maluca, usando um vestido tão curto, só vai me trazer confusão...mas realmente tenho que concordar com aquele cozinheiro de merda, ela está linda."_

- Obrigada Sanji-kun, bem vamos indo Zoro.

Nami segurou um braço de Zoro e seguiu para fora do navio, eles caminhavam em silêncio até que Nami começa a falar.

- Você não disse nada de como estou, não gostou?

- ...

Zoro permanecia quieto andando ao lado de Nami, ele estava sentindo-se muito nervoso ao andar.

- Ah, como você é chato!

A navegadora separou-se dele e foi caminhando na frente, ela havia ficado um pouco magoada, pois ficou um bom tempo se arrumando e ele não havia dado importância ou pelo menos não havia demonstrado.

- Deixe de ser teimosa, venha aqui. Zoro a segurou pela mão. – Vamos já estamos chegando na casa daquele maldito, eu acho.

- Além de chato você é um completo idiota.

- TSC!

Ambos continuaram andando até que enfim chegaram a casa de Taylor, a pequena festa pelo visto acontecia no jardim da casa, havia várias mesas com velas, muitas frutas e coquetéis.

- Uhau, que lindo, vamos entrar Zoro.

No mesmo momento que eles entraram Taylor os surpreendeu dando boas vindas.

- Está linda minha dama, obrigado pela presença, está mais encantadora do que nunca.

Zoro se aproxima de Nami a segurando pela mão.

- Agora da pra desgrudar dela, vamos Nami.

- Bye bye, Taylor.

Nami olhava para Zoro sem entender, ele sempre mudava instantaneamente quando estava perto de Taylor.

- Zoro você parece ter ciúmes de mim às vezes.

- DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?!NUNCA!

- Ahh mesmo que você tivesse, você nunca iria admitir, vamos tomar alguns coquetéis, parecem estar deliciosos.

Nami pegou uma taça para cada um ambos beberam rapidamente.

- Ahhh está muito bom!

Nami sorria servindo-se mais.

- Você é boa de copo, he!

- É obvio, baka.

Zoro reparava que todos os homens da festa ficavam fitando Nami dos pés a cabeça, aquilo fazia Zoro ficar extremamente zangado.

- O que foi? Porque está com esta cara de raiva?

- Vamos sair daqui!

- Zoro!! O que está te incomodando?

- Você é idiota? Olhe a sua volta!!

- Não vejo nada demais.

-AHH faça o que quiser então.

Zoro pegou uma garrafa de sake que havia sobre a mesa, e saiu em direção há umas cadeiras que estavam isoladas num canto do jardim.

- O que deu naquele idiota?! Isso só pode ser desculpa para ficar longe de mim! IDIOTA VERDE!!

Nami também pegou uma taça que havia na mesa e foi na direção oposta que Zoro se encontrava, até que esbarra em uma pessoa.

- Minha amada tem que olhar com mais atenção por onde anda. Taylor segurava delicadamente Nami pelos braços.

- Ahh me desculpe virei um pouco de bebida em você.

- Está tudo bem. Taylor pegou a taça das mãos de Nami e colocou sobre a mesa. – Mas em desculpa a minha pessoa, você terá que dançar comigo uma música.

- Err... está bem então.

Taylor e Nami se dirigiram até um lindo palco montado no meio do jardim, perto de uma fonte, onde varias luzinhas iluminavam o local harmoniosamente.

- Que lugar maravilhoso. Ela estava admirada com o luxo do local, para Nami aquilo parecia um lugar de conto de fadas.

- Quem bom que gosta. Taylor pegou de leve Nami pela cintura, e ambos começaram a dançar, um pouco distante dali Zoro tomava seu sake muito irritando, até que ele nota Nami dançando com Taylor e o pior de tudo era que ela parecia muito à vontade com ele.

- O que ela acha que está fazendo?! Ela vai destruir este maldito plano assim!!

Zoro levantou-se e sentou-se logo em seguida.

- TSC! Ela faça o que quiser!

A música seguia e Taylor aparentemente estava se aproximando cada vez mais do corpo da navegadora.

- Ei, isso é uma dança não é para você ficar colado em mim.

- Qual o problema? O seu falso namorado está bem animadinho com aquela garrafa de sake, me desculpe querida mais o seu plano estúpido não deu certo.

Taylor ficou encarando Nami por alguns longos segundos, fazendo a navegadora desviar o olhar, em sua face uma expressão de raiva começou a surgir.

- Hahaha, não faça está cara de brava, você será a mulher mais bem tratada de todos os mares.

Zoro havia terminado a garrafa de sake e se levantou a procura de outra, até que olha novamente para onde Nami estava e percebe a sua face mesclada com expressões de raiva e de tristeza.

- O que aquele maldito está aprontando?! Zoro largou s garrafa vazia em foi em direção ao palco.

-É melhor você esquecer estes pensamentos, o que você quer é impossível.

- É isso que você quer? Mas comigo as coisas funcionam de outro jeito, sempre tive tudo, não irei perder agora. Taylor segurou firmemente Nami em sua cintura e com a outra mão segurou o queixo da navegadora, beijando-a bruscamente, Nami tentou se libertar do homem mais não tinha força necessária, ela fechou os olhos com raiva a ponto de chorar, até que ela escuta um enorme barulho e nota que mais ninguém a segurava, Zoro havia dado um tremendo soco acertando em cheio o rosto de Taylor que havia caído a vários metros longe, todos na festa ficaram olhando surpresos aquela cena, até que uma mulher vai correndo em direção a Nami e a derruba contra o chão.

- MALDITA! Olha o que aconteceu com Taylor-sama, por sua culpa!!

Zoro pegou a mulher pelo braço a empurrando para trás fortemente.

- Saiam já daqui, antes que mate todos vocês. Zoro desembainhou duas de suas katanas e foi andando em direção onde Taylor estava atirado, as pessoas começaram a sair correndo para o portão que dava acesso a saída da casa.

- Maldito, saia de perto de mim. Taylor tentava conter o sangue que saia de seu nariz e sua boca.

- Irei te matar agora mesmo, seu maldito! Zoro rosnava de raiva.

- ZORO! Chega..porfavor, deixe o ir...

Ele olhou para Nami sem entender, ao ver ela se levantando vagarosamente resolveu guardar de volta suas katanas e deixar que Taylor escapasse, ele havia saído correndo pelo enorme jardim e entrou cambaleando para dentro de sua mansão.

- Nami, porque deixou que escapasse, olha o que ele fez com você, matá-lo é pouco ainda!

- Está tudo... bem...

Há voz de Nami estava falhada, aos poucos seus olhos foram se enchendo de lágrimas que foram escorrendo rapidamente por sua face, ela passava bruscamente a mão sobre seus lábios, Zoro foi se aproximando de Nami, levemente ele a envolveu em um abraço tímido.

- Eu não devia ter saído perto de você...

As palavras vinham baixas da boca do espadachim, sua voz rouca e sedutora ecoava como doce melodia nos ouvidos de Nami, ela realmente sentia-se segura com ele, um nó parecia estar em sua garganta não conseguia falar nada entre soluços, somente o nome dele ela conseguiu pronunciar com uma tremenda dificuldade.

-Zoro....

Ela o segurou forte pela camisa, colocando a sua face de encontro com o peito do espadachim, e mais uma vez ela pode sentir o aroma completamente fascinador que emanava de Zoro, o mesmo aroma que ela havia sentido a primeira vez que dançaram juntos, aquele perfume a deixava louca, só uma coisa ela tinha certeza naquele momento, que estava completamente apaixonada por Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

Reviews:

: HUAUHSHUHU fofa aquela cena neh, adorei escreve-la, é ótimo ter este poder sobre os personagens pelo menos numa fanfic, a gente se sente até realizado, eu particularmente adoro :3  
ahh a Nami tem sorte isso sim, como eu queria um abraço dele XD, a Nami q ta se aproveitando da situação mais assim ela so ta se enganando =o o zoro q ta baka, ele não sabe como agir, coitado X_X mais aos poucos ele se entendem X]

TTatikia: ahh mais um beijinho vai demorar um pouco, tem q ser devagar pra ter historia XD é mais divertido brincar com os sentimentos dos personagens!! Ah muito obrigada por gostar do meu zoro, eu estou me puxando ao maximo para fazer a personalidade dele, gosto de ser fiel ao personagem!! bjos

Pep's: Ahh eu também adorei a cena do sorvete, ficou maravilhosa!! Sim o cheiro do zoro deve ser bom demais *¬*  
continue acompanhando, bjos


	5. Palavras dolorosas

Pessoal desculpa a demora para atualizar!

Mais eu estava sem internet, tava complicado e meu pc pagou algumas coisas to refazendo tudo de novo!

Este capitulo eu achei tão triste .

Não sei se vocês vão gostar mais eu quero saber a opinião de vocês, então por favor deixem Reviews!!

Obrigado por todo o apoio, sem vocês não teria ido tão longe!!

Espero que gostem!!

One Piece não me pertence, mas sim Eiichiro Oda!! (ahh eu quero estes direitos autorais pra mim T_T)

* * *

Capitulo 5 – Palavras dolorosas.

Zoro e Nami permaneceram assim por algum tempo, ela ainda estava agarrada em sua roupa, ele não entendia porque tal desespero.

- Nami, está tudo bem? Se quiser ainda posso ir atrás dele.

A sua voz era doce e gentil com um toque de raiva, Nami só mexeu de leve a cabeça num gesto negativo.

- Vamos para outro lugar, não quero mais ficar aqui, Zoro, me leve pra longe, é o só o que eu te peço.

A voz de Nami vinha abafada, ele a pegou gentilmente pelo braço e a conduziu de forma sutil para a saída da mansão.

" _Argh.. como assim? Pra onde te levarei!! Essa Nami, sempre me explorando, mas.... dessa vez estou me sentindo culpado?! Eu só queria matar aquele cara!! Maldito!"_

Ambos andavam pela rua em silêncio, as pessoas que passavam por eles soltavam olhares curiosos, muitos fofocavam, mas Nami nem parecia ligar, somente Zoro parecia atento ao que estava acontecendo.

- Oe! Fale alguma coisa?

Ele já estava ficando encabulado com o silêncio, já não sabia mais o que falar para arrancar algumas palavras de Nami.

- Nami, quer algo para beber?

- Eu estou bem, vamos nos sentar naquela praça, só preciso esfriar a minha cabeça.

Nami saiu andando na frente e sentou-se no banco, pouco cabisbaixa, Zoro a seguiu e sentou-se ao seu lado, e uma voz de surpresa ecoa no lugar.

- Que vista!

Zoro falava satisfeito olhando a linda paisagem noturna, aquela praça ficava num dos lugares mais altos, dava para ver toda a cidade, milhares de pontinhos ao longe podiam ser vistos e uma enorme lua cheia refletia no mar agitado, mas do outro lado do céu havia grandes nuvens carregadas. Nami levantou o olhar e teve a mesma reação que o espadachim, uma forte brisa fez Nami se acordar para o momento que estava passando com Zoro.

- Zoro...  
Ele a olhou com um rosto calmo, suas expressões de raiva haviam sumido, estava sereno deixando Nami perdida em mares que talvez nunca pudesse se encontrar novamente.

- O que foi?

- ... sabe aquelas nuvens carregadas mais a frente?

- Sim, o que tem elas?

Perguntava curioso.

- Daqui a pouco vai chover... ou melhor já esta começando a chover.

Alguns grossos pingos foram caindo, o tempo havia fechado totalmente e somente os relâmpagos e os trovões iluminavam o céu, o vento soprava forte, as ruas que estavam cheias rapidamente foram esvaziadas.

- Ei Nami, vamos para onde?

Zoro já estava em pé, olhando para a navegadora que sorria timidamente.

- Vamos andar por ai, adoro banho de chuva, é um bom jeito de esquecer os problemas, não acha?

Nami levantou-se vagarosamente, enquanto a chuva tornavasse mais intensa, molhando as vestes de ambos rapidamente.

-ARGH! Estamos todos molhados praticamente, isso te anima?

- Na verdade, não é exatamente isso que me anima...

- E o que é então?

O silêncio tomou conta naquele instante, somente o barulho da chuva preenchia o local, ela havia se aproximado dele e falou em voz baixa, quase nula.

- ... você.

Nami o pegou pela gola da camisa, lentamente passou os lábios sobre os dele num toque sutil, ele estava imóvel a olhando e por fim ela o beijou suavemente.

" _O que eu estou fazendo... Zoro nunca mais vai querer olhar pra minha cara... ele não deve gostar de mulheres assim!!"_

Nami fixou seu olhar ao dele, e se afastou num gesto rápido.

- .... desculpe-me.

Ela saiu correndo, Zoro estava estático, sua mente havia ficado vaga naquele momento, a água corria forte sobre seu rosto.

- O que foi tudo isso...?... NAMI!!!

Ele saiu atrás dela, com toda a certeza Zoro sabia que a alcançaria rápido, em poucos segundos ele já estava próximo dela.

- NAMI!!

- Zoro, não me siga, por favor!!

- Cale-se, como voltarei para o navio!

Nami parou de correr e se agachou ao chão em busca de ar, Zoro parou um pouco atrás de onde a navegadora estava e ficou a observando.

- Deixe de fazer idiotices!

Ele foi ate a sua frente e se pós de costas, ela o fitou sem entender.

- Suba.

- O que?! Não preciso, estou bem...

- Não vou repetir, você já fez isso antes lembra.

Ela levantou-se e gentilmente deu um pequeno pulo nas costas dele, colocando as pernas em volta de sua cintura.

-... isso foi em Alabasta, não sabia que você ainda se lembrava..

- Não tem como eu esquecer, eu estava morrendo e te carregando.

-... obrigada por aquele dia.

Nami estava vermelha, seu coração estava prestes a explodir, ela não queria estar com Zoro naquele momento, pois ela tinha uma enorme vontade que ele a abraçasse, mas ele nunca faria algo assim.

- Pra que lado vamos?

- Continue sempre reto, haverá uma curva mais a frente, logo estaremos no navio.

- Ok...

-...

- Porque você fez aquilo antes?

- ... eu não sei direito...

Ambos ficaram quietos, Zoro havia ficado pensativo e Nami escondia o rosto no ombro do espadachim.

- Você... não deve fazer isso, sabe que é errado...

-...

-...não me entenda errado... é complicado pra mim falar dessas coisas... Argh!...as vezes eu também tenho os meus desejos...assim você me provoca...

- ... não estou brincando com você...

-... não quero fazer nenhum mal... você é preciosa demais... para se meter com um idiota como eu.

- Não diga estas bobagens... você não sabe nem como eu me sinto quando estou junto de você... eu sei que estávamos vivendo uma mentira com aquele encenação mas... Zoro eu estou completamente apaixonada por você...

Ele deu um longo suspiro, e continuou andando, o navio já podia ser visto de longe, as pernas de Nami tremiam em suas mãos, ele não sabia se era frio ou nervosismo por sua confissão, ele realmente não entendia o coração das garotas, em suas andanças muitas mulheres o procurava, mas ele nunca ligou para nenhuma, a única mulher que ele tinha em sua memoria era Kuina, mas Nami havia entrado em sua mente com tamanha força, que ate ele mesmo se assustava, mas ele tinha medo de perder novamente alguém especial, Kuina era como sua irmã, mas o destino a tirou de sua vida, Nami as poucos está entrando em sua vida como uma mulher, alguém que esta despertando desejos e emoções nunca vividas, ele não queria que ela se envolvesse com ele, por medo de perdê-la.

- Desculpe-me...

Nami ao escutar aquelas palavras sentiu o corpo todo sendo perfurado por flechas, ela queria gritar, fugir para algum lugar longe de tudo, nada pior para uma mulher do que ser rejeitada pela pessoa que mais ama, as lágrimas queimavam em seu rosto gelado, ela fez força com suas pernas para descer do espadachim que a levava.

- Oe Nami...

Nami o olhou com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, sua expressão de derrota tomava conta de seu rosto, ela ergueu sua face para que a chuva molhasse, com as mãos ela puxou os cabelos para trás.

- Nami...

Ela seguiu em direção do navio, ignorando Zoro, ele podia entender a reação dela, mas aquilo estava o matando por dentro, aquele beijo havia aberto dois caminhos, mas ele precisava de um tempo para decidir qual seguir.

_XxX_

O dia havia amanhecido e todos estavam animados, pois aquele dia seria o de partida, o navio já estava recuperado, o estoque de comida estava cheio novamente, todos estavam na cozinha comendo animados.

- NAMII! Como estava a comida lá?

Ruffy falava animado.

- Está muito boa mesmo, pena que vocês não foram.

- Deve ter sido uma noite terrível com aquele marimo.

Sanji falava servindo suco no copo de Nami.

- Humn, cadê bushido-san?

Não somente Robin sentiu falta de Zoro, todos os demais sentiram a sua ausência, somente a arqueóloga teve coragem de tocar no assunto.

- Ahh Zoro disse que não estava com fome e voltou a dormir.

- Ahh Usopp, será que ele esta doente?

Chopper falava preocupado.

- Ele esta bem aparentemente.

Nami escutava atentamente a conversa na mesa, depois da noite passada ela não havia mais falado com ele e vice e versa, de repente um enorme barulho ecoa por todo navio.

- O que foi isso?

- Que merda foi isso?!

Todos correram para fora e viram Zoro com duas katanas cortando balas de canhão ao meio.

- Acho que a marinha não vai me deixar dormir hoje!

- Ahhh aqueles malditos, porque estão nos atacando?!

Sanji falava irritado.

- Porque o plano ontem não deu certo, he!

Todos olhavam para Nami que estava rubra, ela queria matar Zoro, porque agora ela teria que falar o que havia acontecido na noite passada.

- Esqueçam isso agora! Sanji-kun e Usopp, soltem as velas!

- Robin e Chopper, cuidem do leme.

- Zoro troque de lugar com Ruffy, e recolha a âncora.

Assim Ruffy rebatia as balas de canhão usando o Fusen, enquanto os outros agilizavam a saída da ilha, Taylor estava em terra firme atirando contra o navio, ele queria a todo custo a cabeça de Roronoa Zoro, com o tempo o navio já havia saído dos arredores da ilha, e como o Going Merry era pequeno, tinha mais velocidade do que os navios da marinha, os deixando para trás em pouquíssimo tempo.

- Uffa, até que enfim nos livramos dele.

Usopp falava animado, enquanto comemorava com Chopper.

- Nami-san, como assim o plano não deu certo, o marimo de merda fez algo?

- Ah, Sanji-kun, ele não fez nada demais, quem fez algo fui eu mesmo, Zoro não deu chance para que ele fizesse algo contra mim ontem.

- Entendo, mas você me parece estranha.

- Eu estou bem, se não se importar vou fazer meu mapa da ilha.

Nami saiu e Sanji ficou na cozinha sentado no banco fumando seu cigarro, ele sabia que algo havia acontecido, mas Nami não falaria nada somente de Zoro ele poderia descobrir alguma coisa.

- Ainda bem que aquela chuva terminou.

Nami observava o céu azul, sentou-se na mesa ao ar livre com algumas folhas em branco e um bico de pena, Zoro estava a poucos metros dela, ele malhava enquanto a olhava discretamente.

" _Não se falamos depois de ontem! Ela esta me ignorando desde então, não sei o que fazer, seus olhos parecem estar vazios."_

_

* * *

_

Reviews:

: HUAUHHUSHUAUHHUS quase morri de rir com o tua ultima reviews UHAUHSHUA Taylor cretino, mais agora eu dei um sumisso nele, mas será que ele volta? D: AUHUHSHUAHUUSH só deus sabe XD, obrigada pelos coments 3 Teamo bjos

Hananohana:KKKKKKKKKKKKKK ai o zoro com aquela voz rouca *----------* eu não dou meu Zoro ele é meu ò.ó HUAUHSHUAUHSHUA LINDOOOOOOOO, obrigada por gostar dos meus personagens!! Bjos

Hatake_Sakura_XD: eu ri muito da historia do sorvete HUAHUSHUUHAHUSHUAHU KKKKKKK!! Eu também adorei a cena do final, e outra eu to adorando tua fic serio *-------* tem que publicar logo mais antes que você me mate do coração!! Obrigado pelo apoio!! Bjão!

Paola: O Taylor não é tão mau assim AHUSHUUHAUHSUHAHU ele ajuda, só que as vezes ele atrapalha!! Continue lendo *-* Bjos

Pep's: HUAUHSUHHUAhuahuas AI eu sou muito má, adoro suspense, enrolação HUAUHSHUA não sei se vocês gostam? Mais eu adoro uma tortura psicologica XDD Obrigada por acompanhar a fic!! Bjos


	6. Um plano miraculoso

Olá pessoas!

Mais um capitulo chega a seus olhos, espero que gostem, eu gostei de escrever este capitulo, eu gosto muito do cotidiano dos nossos piratas favoritos.

O nosso (sexy and hot) espadachim e nossa navegadora começaram a entrar nas suas crises de carencia, afinal ambos não aguentariam ficar muito tempo longe um do outro.

Obrigada pelas reviews, e deixem mais, plz!

* * *

Capitulo 6 – Um plano miraculoso.

Ele estava malhando, os pesos pesando toneladas pareciam não ter nem 5 kg em suas mãos, o suor lavava seu corpo escultural, seus olhos estavam possuídos de raiva, ele a olhava de longe, realmente ele não gostava daquela cena, Nami estava aparentemente muito feliz ao colher laranjas junto do cozinheiro, ele largou o peso com brutalidade ao chão, pegou uma garrafa de água gelada tomando alguns goles e largando um pouco sobre seu peito desnudo para se refrescar, pegou uma toalha e sentou-se no convés, olhando por algum tempo o final de tarde.

- Ela não fala comigo desde aquela noite... já vai fazer uma semana.

Sanji descia as escadas com um cesto cheio de laranjas, ao ver o espadachim propositalmente deixa cair uma laranja, Zoro a pega um pouco animado, mas quando vê Sanji sua cara se fecha novamente.

- Oi Zoro, pode me alcançar.

Ele toca a laranja com força, Sanji a pega e coloca novamente no cesto, nisso Nami havia se aproximado cantarolante do cozinheiro o segurando pelo braço.

- Sanji-kun, vamos logo, temos que fazer o suco.

- SIM, NAMI-SAN!!~~

Ambos saíram sorridentes, aquilo com toda certeza deixava Zoro enlouquecido, ele já não estava agüentando aquela situação, indignado ele foi para o banho, afinal depois de um longo dia de treinamento nada melhor para relaxar.

A água preenchia a banheira, o vapor já estava tomando conta do lugar, ele despiu-se , quando sua pele fez contato com água, seus músculos relaxaram e isso fez sentir o quão dolorido estava.

- Ahhh, acho que exagerei está semana, mas sete toneladas não é nada comparado ao que eu quero chegar, he...

" _Inferno... aquela Nami só pode estar me tirando pra louco mesmo, diz que me ama e fica com aquele cozinheiro maldito... o que ela quer tão próximo dele... ela me beijou, deveria estar mais próxima de mim..."_

- Ahhh, o que está havendo comigo?! Eu fiz tudo errado aquela noite.

Zoro se escabelava na banheira, foi quando alguns ruídos, o fez saltar da água, enrolando uma toalha na cintura, abriu a porta do banheiro apressadamente, ele sabia exatamente os ruídos dela.

- NAMI!!

Ela estava se dirigindo para seu quarto, ao ver Zoro molhado, somente com a toalha branca que contrastava com o seu corpo moreno, o rosto da navegadora havia ficado vermelho, com voz áspera ela falou:

- O que você quer?

- Por que está me ignorando assim? Eu não queria te irritar aquela noite.

- Você é o cara mais idiota que eu conheço.

- Então é por isso que está me tratando assim? O sobrancelha mágica é melhor que eu pra você!

Nami havia ficado brava com o comentário, por dentro ela estava gritando, afinal a pessoa que ela mais gostava sempre a magoava e nunca notava.

- Realmente você é um idiota, quem me dera que eu só estivesse irritada, você está me magoando mais do que eu já estava.

- Nami você é que está pirando!

Ela havia se virado para descer as escadas que davam de encontro com seu quarto, mais a mão firme dele a segurava fortemente pelo pulso.

- Você ainda me ama?

- Zoro, o que você quer afinal?

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, quando Nami se deu conta Zoro estava beijando gentilmente sua testa.

- E ai, quero saber a sua resposta.

Nesse exato momento a porta que dava para o convés foi aberta, Robin havia surpreendido os dois, eles se afastaram rapidamente e ficaram olhando para arqueologa.

- Vou para o banho.

Zoro entrou as pressas no banheiro e Nami desceu furtivamente as escadas, Robin a seguiu e foi até a prateleira pegar um livro.

- Navegadora-san, desculpe, não quis atrapalhar nada.

Nami havia sentado na cama e ria altamente com uma voz falsa.

- Está tudo bem, me livrou de um problema, hahahaha.

- Er... não me parece isso, os dois brigaram por que desta vez?

Nami há olhava um pouco irritada.

- Idiotas me irritam facilmente.

- Ohh... sei sei, o amor é traiçoeiro.

Por mais que tentasse enganar Robin, era quase impossível, Nami quis se esquivar logo das perguntas fuziladoras então rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Que livro você pegou?

Robin sentou-se abrindo o livro numa pagina especifica, mostrando para navegadora.

- Pelo que descobri na vila, iremos parar nessa ilha.

- Ah, mas essa não é aquela ilha apelidada como " Ilha da verdade"?

- Exato, dizem que nessa ilha á uma bebida que entrega todos os sentimentos mais oculto das pessoas, sem falar que tem um parque de diversões maravilhoso e muitas lojas também.

- Ahh que perfeito, muitas lojas, tudo que eu preciso.

- Você pode usufruir muito mais dessa ilha, não acha?  
- Do que está falando?

- Não se faça de inocente, você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Robin havia saído do quarto deixando Nami com os pensamentos a todo o vapor, ela havia deitado na cama se espreguiçando .

" _Realmente eu posso usar essa tal bebida da verdade para descobri sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos dele, é impossível ele não ter nada por mim, pois parece que tem algo recíproco, ele parecia gostar quando estávamos juntos, mesmo que fosse falsamente, o jeito que ele me tratava e me olhava... eu devo estar loquiando."_

Nami colocou a mão sobre a testa que ardia aonde o espadachim havia tocado os lábios.

- O que está acontecendo?

Ela se virou abraçando o travesseiro, pequenos flashbacks passavam em sua mente, Nami parecia sentir o corpo de Zoro contra o seu na noite que dançaram pela primeira vez, logo após o gosto do sorvete parecia invadir sua boca, o abraço protetor parecia envolvê-la, sentia os lábios macios dele contra os seus, o cheiro envolvente inflava em suas narinas, ela abre os olhos rapidamente, havia adormecido pouco tempo, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para que sua imaginação a dominasse.

- AHHH, eu não posso estar tão dominada assim, afinal nunca ninguém havia me chamado tanta a atenção.

Nami havia parado sentada na cama, roendo as unhas, foi quando a imagem de Zoro só de toalhas invadiu sua mente, ela pegou o travesseiro com raiva, tocando contra a parede.

- Eu sou Nami, sou uma mulher linda, uma rainha, não posso ficar me incomodando com estas coisas.

XxX

Todos estavam na cozinha esperando o jantar, Sanji não tirava os olhos de Zoro, afinal ele ainda estava curioso para saber o que havia acontecido com o espadachim e a navegadora aquela noite.

-Está esfriando ou é impressão minha?

Usopp se abraçava para se aquecer.  
- Você está certo narigudo-san.

- ATCHIMM~~

Chopper foi correndo preocupado até Ruffy, medindo sua temperatura.

- Eu estou bem Choppa, só agora que eu notei que está frio, Sanji, quero comida quente!!

Sanji segurava vários pratos de comida de uma só vez e os colocava com habilidade há mesa, e dois pratos eram especialmente decorados, um era para Nami e outro para Robin.

- NAMI-SAN, ROBIN-CHAN estes são especiais para vocês.

- Obrigada cooker-san.

- Sanji-kun, parece maravilhoso.

Zoro que estava sentado na frente de Nami, comia com cara de nojo olhando aquela cena, um leve arrepio percorre sua espinha, quando ele olha para janela nota que estava nevando.

- Neve.

Todos se voltam para a janela admirados, Chopper foi correndo ate a parte externa do navio, e deitou-se no chão deixando a neve cair sobre seu corpo.

- Fazia tempo que não tinha está sensação.

Zoro que já havia terminado de comer, colocou seu prato na pia e juntou-se a Rena.

- Oe, fazia tempo que eu não via a neve também.

Nami e os outros os avistavam da cozinha, Ruffy comeu a comida de todos e puxou Usopp pelo pescoço para irem brincar na neve.

- Vamos brincar de quem faz mais esculturas, Usopp!

- Ei ei, eu não terminei de comer~~.

Nami olhou sorridente para Robin, aquecendo as mãos.

- Queria ser animada que nem eles, mas esse frio não me da vontade de fazer nada.

- Se está nevando significa que estamos perto da ilha.

- É verdade.

Sanji veio com uma xícara de chá e outra de café e serviu ambas.

- Isso vai ajudá-las a mantê-las aquecidas.

Nami pegou o chá e tomou num gole único, e saiu correndo para fora.

- Usopp, suba no mastro e de uma olhada se tem alguma ilha a caminho.

Usopp ignorava Nami, ele estava brigando com Ruffy que havia destruído sua escultura, ela ficava furiosa quando ninguém a ouvia, foi quando Zoro, subiu ate o mastro, a navegadora o avistava curiosa.

- Oe Nami, parece que tem uma roda gigante a frente, se isso pode ser considerado uma ilha.

- Valeu, Zoro.

Nami correu animada ate Robin que terminava seu café.

- Robin, já dá pra ver a ilha, estamos perto!!

- Nami-san, porque toda está animação?

Nami se enganchou em Robin a puxando para o quarto.

- É segredo meu e da onee-chan!!  
Ambas estavam colocando mais alguns agasalhos, Nami parecia se divertir mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar nervosa.

- Estou vendo que você pensou sobre o que eu disse.

- Sim, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda, eu preciso muito saber o que se passa naquela cabeça oca.

- Está bem, o que você tem em mente?

- Quero levá-lo até está bebida, direi que é sake, sei lá, quando ele beber quero escutar tudo dele.

- E no que você precisa de ajuda?

- Eu preciso ficar a sós com ele, Sanji-kun não pode ver, ele ficará louco.

- Mas você passou a semana toda bajulando ele, porque fez isso? Pode ter dado uma outra impressão ao cozinheiro.

- NÃO!! Eu só estava tentando tirar Zoro da minha mente, mas está impossível, Robin, eu sonhei a semana toda com ele, leve Sanji para um lugar cheio de mulheres que rapidamente ele vai esquecer nossa existência.

- Está bem , cuidarei disso, mas você terá tempo, estava escrito que no livre que a logpose demora quase uma semana pra se ajustar, vamos ter que ficar na ilha até que isso aconteça.

Nami abraçou Robin, com um enorme sorriso.

- ROBIN, OBRIGADA!  
Nesse momento Usopp entra no quarto e fala com uma cara emburrada.

- Ei, vocês duas, estamos quase chegando na ilha, se agasalhem bem.

- Sim, já estamos subindo.

Nami e Robin subiram até o convés todos estavam animados, o navio estava a alguns metros da ilha, quando um homem grita de um auto falante para a tripulação dos mugiwaras.

- EI VOCÊS, O NAVIO DEVE FICAR ANCORADO NO CAIS, 5000 BERRIES POR NOITE.

Nami gritava do outro lado.

- OJI-CHAN, SÓ FECHAMOS O ACORDO SE FOR 4000 BERRIES POR NOITE!

O homem se dirigiu até o cais e abriu uma grande porta aonde uma caravela de pequeno porte poderia ancorar.

- Malditos piratas, sempre logrando os outros.

O navio foi devidamente ancorado e todos estavam animados com o sistema de recepção, assim ninguém precisava ficar cuidado do navio, eles seguiram pela cidade atrás de estadia, afinal estava muito frio para ficar na rua.

* * *

Reviews:

Hatake_Sakura_XD : O Zoro não é covarde, é muita testosterona (?), ele tem medo de cair nas mãos da nami e a perde-la, o cara tem trauma da infancia POW! AHUUUHAHUS  
Eu gosto de brincar com os personagens, eu acho muito divertido, eu quero que eles sofram um pouquinho um amor platonico, pra depois serem felizes D Eu adoro criar inimigos, apesar que as vezes eu confundo as fics X_X eu escrevendo O pacto de promessas esuqeci totalmente a existencia do Franky e do Brook o e nessa que eles não tem, as vezes eu digito eles na historia X_X

Enfim obrigada por acompanah, to amando seu trabalho também *0*

Becaa_chan: OHH que amor!! A Nami tem que agarrar o bofe de jeito (parei), os dois são fofos sim, amo demais tudo isso s2, eles vão se acertar, sempre se acertam no fim, por isso eu adoro, odio e amor, ressentimento e angustia são coisas que sempre andam juntas, eu adoro brincar com o intimo de cada personagem X)  
Tenho certeza que você ira gostar do proximo capitulo!!  
Teadoro ;**

Hananonana: OMG XD To atualizando!! To atualizando, continue deixam reviews então!!

Paola: As coisas sempre ficam MARA haushuahus ai to bege com tudo isso, mas eles conversaram, então não estou te torturando, eu não sou uma má pessoa ._. (?)

TTatikia: ah voz do Zoro é MARAVILHOSA!!! Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz *-*  
Que outro casal está te lembrando?

Você também deveria escrever uma fic dos dois não acha? Faz uma você tambem *-*


	7. Noite fria, coração quente

Olá!

Mais um capitulo chega a mãos de vocês!!!

Meus leitores morrem no último capitulo, malz aew pessoal!! u.u

Eu gostei desse capitulo, foi legal de escreve-lo!! Espero que gostem como eu gostei!

A cada dia que passa eu descobro como amo estes dois ç.ç

Bem...Boa leitura!!

One Piece não é meu... mas um dia será (?)

* * *

Capitulo 7 – Noite fria, coração quente.

Todos seguiam juntos para o centro da cidade, os cidadões não aparentavam se importar com os famosos piratas a solta, agiam naturalmente, fazendo que todos sentissem há vontade.

- Atchim!!

- Saúde, Nami-san!!

- Obrigada Sanji-kun.

Zoro olhava um pouco emburrado para os dois, Robin notara que a navegadora não parecia estar muito bem, ela fez brotar uma mão no ombro de Nami medindo sua temperatura.

- O que foi Robin?

- Navegadora-san, você está um pouco febril, acho melhor você procurar um hotel para nós, assim não precisa ficar no frio.

- AHHH MINHA MEROLINE ESTÁ DOENTE!!! QUE TRAGÉDIA!

- Oe, a única tragédia é sua voz irritante aqui!

- O que você disse marimo de merda?! HAN!!

Robin faz quatro mãos separando os dois que brigavam, ela agilmente empurrou Zoro para o lado de Nami.

- Bushido-san, ajude Nami no que ela precisar.

- Ei, Robin-chan, porque o cabeça de alface tem que ir com Nami-san? Ela só vai piorar andando com aquele desgraçado.

- Porque com ela, ele não ira se perder e também o resto da tripulação já desapareceu.

Ela sorria apontando para onde os demais estavam, Sanji havia capotado ao ver o lugar vago, rapidamente se recompôs segurando a mão de Nami.

- Nami-san~~! Se cuide, não deixe esse idiota fazer nada de errado com você, eu prometo que o matarei.

- Obrigada.

Ela falava um pouco confusa, estava animada por poder ficar a sós com Zoro, mas o cansaso dominava seu corpo e não tinha nem energias para comemorar.

- Vamos, cooker-san atrás dos demais.

- Sim, Robin-chan!! Até mais, Nami-san!! Marimo estúpido, cuide dela!!

- TSC!! Maldito cozinheiro de merda, até parece que manda em mim!!

Zoro olhou para Nami que estava parada olhando para o horizonte, a neve voltara a cair, um floco de neve havia caído sobre a bochecha rosada da navegadora, ele preocupado tirou seu casaco que tinha capuz, e colocou sobre ela.

- Zoro, não precisa, eu estou bem.

- Fique quieta! Você não esta bem, sua cara está vermelha.

-...

- Bem... vamos lá, tenho que te tirar dessa neve.

Ela sorriu com o gesto do espadachim, e o seguiu apesar de saber que ambos iam para a direção errada, Zoro andava mais rápido que ela, suas pernas pareciam pesadas não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo dele.

" _Céus... como posso ter ficado gripada tão rapidamente... eu estou tendo a minha oportunidade perfeita para achar a tal bebida, só que nesse estado não estou conseguindo fazer nada, nem caminhar... meu rosto está queimando..."_

Ela o via se afastar cada vez mais, suas pernas não se moviam por falta de força e por causa do frio, fazia algum tempo que ambos caminhavam, ate que seu corpo não agüentou.

XxX

_" Está tão quentinho aqui, bem diferente do que eu estava sentindo a poucas horas atrás... tem alguém mexendo em meus cabelos...Zoro será você?"_

Nami abriu um pouco os olhos e viu que o espadachim colocava um pano molhado em sua testa.

- Zoro... o que aconteceu?

- Baka!! Você desmaiou no meio da rua.

Ela sentou-se rapidamente sobre a cama, o lugar ao qual estava era desconhecido.

- Aonde estamos?

- Te trouxe nas costas e achei o hotel.

Nami parecia não entender, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça que latejava.

- E como vamos avisar os outros que achamos o hotel, já que não vamos voltar para o navio?

-... eu não tinha pensado nisso antes.

- Zoro, e agora seu burro!!

Nami ia dar um soco na cabeça de Zoro, mas suas mãos fraquejaram caindo sobre as pernas, sua barriga fazia um barulho estranho, há fazendo corar.

- Você está com fome, eu já pedi a janta pra nós.

Uma leve batida na porta ecoa no quarto, Zoro se levanta e vai em direção a porta pegando dois pratos de sopa que o empregado carregava.

- Oe está quente isso aqui!!

- Você está doente, pediu sopa para nós? Pensava que você não tinha lado humano.

- Cale-se antes que eu me arrependa.

Ele deu um leve sorriso, estava feliz em ver Nami melhor, ambos comeram em silencio, ate que ela coloca o prato sobre a bancada que havia do lado da cama.

- Zoro... por que você me perguntou se eu ainda te amava?

Ele engoliu a sopa quente queimando sua língua, tossindo para que o ar voltasse, logo após colocou o prato sobre a bancada.

- Pra saber, eu não estou gostando dessa idéia de você me ignorar.

- Mas você não gosta de mim... porque se incomodaria? Você tem a minha amizade é isso o que você quer! Mas eu preciso de um tempo...

Ela havia se virado para o lado da parede quando Zoro a puxa gentilmente para que ela o olhasse.

- Mas eu sinto sua falta, não me ignore isso é irritante.

Nami não conseguia ficar olhando nos olhos do espadachim, ela sabia que seus olhos estavam lagrimejando, assim, abraçou suas pernas escondendo o rosto entre joelhos.

- Mas eu não posso ser sua amiga enquanto eu não esquecer esse sentimento...

A voz de Nami vinha abafada, Zoro sentou-se mais próximo a ela, passando a mão sobre o cabelo macio da navegadora.

- Sabe... eu sou um cara difícil de entender...mas eu aprendi uma coisa com Kuina, as pessoas são frágeis ... mas eu sempre quis ignorar isso, então vou deixar cair uma mascara minha pra você....

Nami escutava atentamente as palavras de Zoro, ela apertava com força o cobertor que a envolvia, sentindo o carinho em seus cabelos que ele fazia.

- Eu gosto de você... talvez a muito tempo, mas só algumas semanas atrás eu me dei conta, faz alguns anos que navegamos juntos, já vivemos muitas coisas... cada dia que passa fica cada vez mais complicado pra mim conviver com você.. eu vou ficando cada vez mais envolvido, mas eu tenho medo de perde-la, Nami.

Ela ergueu os braços pegando a mão que repousava em sua cabeça, as levando em direção ao coração, Zoro a olhava, simplesmente sorriu.

- Porque não tenta aceitar este meu sentimento?

- Está certo! Como sempre você tira proveito de mim, mulher.

Ele a abraçou mais forte caindo sobre ela, Zoro segurou a mão dela com força e Nami fez o mesmo, os dois se olhavam fixamente como se houvessem sido hipnotizados, o espadachim aproxima os lábios sobre os da navegadora, os tocando levemente.

- Eu te amo.

- Zoro... eu também te amo...

Ele a calou com um beijo intenso e envolvente, Nami sentia um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, esse beijo era totalmente diferente do que ela havia "roubado" da primeira vez, ambos se afastaram em busca de ar, Zoro havia colocado seu rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço da navegadora, o corpo dela queimava ao contato de sua pele, ela o abraçava com força contra seu peito, ele passou gentilmente sua bochecha contra a dela, sentindo mais uma vez aquela ardência.

- Nami, você ainda está com febre, não tente fazer nenhuma teimosia.

- Eu estou bem, eu estou ótima aqui com você.

-He, que mulher mentirosa, fique quietinha ai.

Zoro levantou-se, pegando um comprimido e um copo de água entregando para Nami que se ajeitava na cama timidamente.

- Tome isso, é pra febre.

- Obrigada.

Nami colocou o comprimido na boca e o engoliu num gole de água, Zoro a olhava satisfeito.

- Acho que até amanha você estará melhor e podemos ir atrás dos outros.

- Sim...

- Bom vou deixá-la descansar. Boa noite!

Zoro ia saindo até que é puxado pelo camisa.

- Zoro, passe essa noite aqui comigo, está frio, fique aqui.

- Nami, você tem que repousar.

- Fique até eu dormir pelo menos... porfavor.

- TSC! Teimosa.

Ele sentou-se na cama e ficou a olhando enquanto se deitava.

- Obrigada, Zoro.

- Boba.

Nami havia caindo no sono, Zoro segurava a mão dela enquanto olhava para janela, a neve parecia dançar pelo céu, seus pensamentos estavam longe, aos poucos ele foi cochilando pegando no sono também, ambos dormiam profundamente, nem mesmo frio os incomodava aquela noite.

* * *

Reviews:

Hananonana: haushauhsshua, Zoro é o melhor, de tolha melhor ainda, ele ta muito amavel não acha? Zoro eh bobão 3

que bom que está gostando!! Escreva vc tb um historia deles s2 eu ia amar!!! bjus

Hatake_Sakura_XD: uhhsuahus Sussega o riso menina, vai acordar os vizinhos, é que o Zoro não ten senso de direção e nem de tolerancia XDDD mas tenho certeza que nas curvas da Nami ele não iria se perder (ignoreocomentário)Atualiza tua fic D: bjos

TTatikia:Ahh eu quero saber que casal é ._. fiquei curiosa XDD mas quando lembrar me fala!! Bebida boa, soluciona tudo, mas a Nami ta num mare de sorte (so agora), então nem da bebida ela vai precisar (porenquanto) obrigada por acompanhar a fic *-* escreva uma deles tb ç.ç Bjos


	8. Bebida problematica

Olá!

Desculpem a demora!!

Sem reviews, sem atualização! u.ú

* * *

Capitulo 8 – Bebida problemática.

O resto da tripulação se encontrava em desespero, principalmente Sanji, ele queria a todo custo saber se sua navegadora estava bem, mas o que mais lhe irritava era saber que Zoro também não havia aparecido.

- Maldição!! Onde está minha Nami-san?!  
O cozinheiro andava para um lado e para outro, ele tinha uma leve sensação de angustia, os outros mugiwaras não pareciam tão preocupado, Robin nem mesmo parecia abalada.

- Cooker-san, devemos ter ficado em hotéis diferentes.

- Mas.. mas aquele maldito não saber cuidar dela, como ela merece...ahh.

Sanji sentou-se a mesa do hotel e pegou uma xícara de café, não sentia fome, ele queria sair dali, ela não estava muito bem anteriormente, o espadachim não saberia cuidar dela, sendo assim vários pensamentos vagavam sua mente.

~x~x~x~x~

Nami recém havia despertado, abriu os olhos vagarosamente por causa da luz que vinha da janela, ela mudou seu olhar rapidamente para Zoro que se encontrava dormindo profundamente, ele estava sentado à borda da cama, sua pele estava arrepiada pelo jeito havia passado um pouco de frio a noite, ela se pôs sentada a cama e gentilmente apalpou seu braço.

- Zoro...  
A voz da navegadora era baixa, e isso não fez que o espadachim acordasse, ela se aproximou mais dele, falando um pouco mais alto.

- Ei Zoro, acorde.

Ele franziu os olhos e os abriu logo em seguida, olhou para Nami um pouco confuso.

- Você acabou dormindo aqui pelo visto.

- Realmente... e como você está?

- Eu estou bem melhor, obrigada por ter cuidado de mim.

Ele ainda estava um pouco sonolento, dando simplesmente um sorriso tímido para a navegadora.

- Oe, isso é bom Nami.

- Humn... só vai me dizer isso?

Zoro olhou para Nami e seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente, ela estava realmente brava, queria um pouco de atenção e o espadachim havia se posto a dormir, ela juntou as mãos no pescoço dele e começou a gritar.

- Idiota, estúpido, bobo, dorminhoco, perdido... seu... eu vou acrescentar 1.000.000 berries na sua divida se não acordar.

Ele simplesmente segurou os dois braços da navegadora e a empurrou contra o travesseiro, ligeiramente uma cor avermelhada surgiu em suas bochechas.

- Mulher, você ainda não esqueceu essa merda de divida? Eu não estou devendo nada pra você, eu te dei todo o dinheiro.

- Eu tinha te avisado que eu triplicaria o valor e com juros.

- Nami!

Ela fechou os olhos, fazendo uma leve pressão nos lábios, um calor começou a percorrer o rosto de Zoro, seus lábios aos poucos foram se encostando transformando-se num leve beijo, mas um grito familiar fez o espadachim dar um pulo e a navegadora sentar-se rapidamente na cama.

" _~~QUERO MAIS CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!! SANJI ~~"_

- TSC! Estávamos no mesmo hotel afinal!

Ele colocou o casaco enquanto Nami calçava os sapatos, seu rosto ainda estava corado.

- Pois é, pelo menos não precisamos ficar procurando eles.

- Espero que o capitão tenha deixado comida!  
Zoro abriu a porta do quarto, deixando Nami sair na frente, ambos desceram as escadas até o refeitório, sendo avistados pelos demais.

- NAMI-SWAN!! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM MELLORAINE?~~

- NAMIII, ZOROO!!

Os dois sentaram há mesa, e Sanji já implicava com o espadachim, e todos os demais estavam felizes em ver Nami melhor.

- No fim nós todos estávamos no mesmo hotel.

- Navegadora-san, a logpose ainda não se ajustou a próxima rota?

Nami olhou para a logpose fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Então vamos ficar mais tempo nessa ilha congelante. Usopp se abraçava para se aquecer, diferentemente de Chopper que parecia estar muito animado com o frio.

- Robin, vamos comprar algumas roupas novas de inverno?

- Claro, navegadora-san.

- AHHHH, eu vou junto acompanhar minhas belas damas~~!

- Cozinheiro otário!

Zoro zombava quando Nami aponta o dedo para ele com um cara determinada.

- Você vai junto!

- Porque eu?! O Cozinheiro já não esta indo com vocês??

- Preciso que você ajuda a carregar as compras.

- Maldição!

Os quatro tripulantes haviam se posto de pé, Robin olha para Luffy com um sorriso amigável.

- Capitão-san? Você vai junto?

- Não! Eu, Usopp e Chopper vamos procurar algumas aventuras nessa ilha chata!

- OE OE LUFFY! Quem disse que eu estou atrás de aventuras?

- Ahh!! Vamos nos divertir na neve!  
Chopper falava com os olhos brilhando, e os três começaram a discutir para onde ir.

- Bem, vocês três se cuidem e não façam nenhuma idiotice, Usopp conto com você.

- Ok, o grande capitão Usopp fará tudo para proteger esta ilha!

~x~x~x~x~x~x

Assim Zoro, Nami, Sanji e Robin saíram do hotel indo em direção ao centro da cidade, as duas garotas entraram em quase todas as lojas que tinham e Sanji as seguia como um cachorrinho, diferentemente de Zoro que havia ficado do lado de fora.

- TSC! Que demora para comprar uma roupa!! ATCHIM!!...  
Zoro se mexia para se manter aquecido, quando vê uma pequena tenda que vendia bebidas, como ele sabia que iriam demorar, resolveu dar uma olhada, havia varias garrafas coloridas, entre elas uma chamou sua atenção, o vendedor era um velinho que aparentava estar nos seus últimos anos de vida, pegou a garrafa e a estendeu para o espadachim.

- Essa é uma bebida muito rara...

- Bebida rara? Como assim velhote?

- Ela é uma bebida mística criada pelos deuses, é a única que existe nessa ilha...

- É uma pena velhote, mas estou com pouco dinheiro.

- Quanto você tem ai meu filho?

Zoro não acreditava nas palavras do senhor, mas ao ver seu estado lastimável, resolveu ajudar com o pouco de dinheiro que tinha, sendo assim resolveu voltar para a entrada da loja, levando consigo a garrafa da tal bebida mística, nesse instante Nami, Robin e Sanji saiam da loja carregados de coisas.

- Oh Zoro, seja um bom rapaz!

Nami largou varias sacolas em seus braços, uma raiva percorreu o corpo do espadachim.

- Oe Nami, eu não sou um burro de carga que nem esse cozinheiro otário.

- Do que você me chamou? Marimo de merda!

- Ei, parem vocês dois, vamos voltar para o hotel para largar estás coisas.

- VAMOS NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHUAN!!

- Maldito!

Sanji , Nami e Robin andavam a frente e o espadachim mais atrás, a navegadora sentia a aura maligna que emanava alguns passos, simplesmente ela diminuiu os ritmos ficando junto de Zoro, enquanto o cozinheiro e a arqueologa iam a frente.

- Ei porque está irritação?

- Tsc... que pergunta estúpida!

- Você está com ciúmes do Sanji-kun?

- NÃO! Nem um pouco!

Zoro agarrou as compras com mais força apressou mais seus passos e seguiu em frente passando por Robin e Sanji, os dois olharam para ele e depois se voltaram a Nami.

- Aconteceu algo navegadora-san?

- Nami-san, aquele marimo idiota te fez alguma coisa?

- N-n-não! Está tudo bem, eu só pedi para que ele se apresasse!

" _Zoro, o que você acha que está fazendo?! Se continuar assim todos vão saber que temos algo! AHHHHH''_

Um calor percorria o rosto da navegadora, Robin havia notado que suas maças do rosto estavam coradas, ela deu um pequeno sorriso, todos se juntaram e foram novamente para o hotel.

~x~x~x~x~

Todos estavam reunidos novamente, o frio estava demasiadamente cada vez mais congelante, todos já estavam em seus quartos, não havia nada para fazer somente esperar que a loguepose se ajustasse, Nami rolava em sua cama não conseguia se manter aquecida mesmo com a lareira acesa, ela olhava as compras sobre o sofá e se lembrou da irritação de Zoro, ela se levantou de sua cama, colocou o roupão abriu a porta do quarto notou que não havia mais ninguém nos corredores e rumou ao aposento do espadachim, ela abriu a porta silenciosamente, Zoro que estava sentado na borda da janela largou um olhar pesado para navegadora que estava imóvel atrás da porta.

- Você não quer me ver?

- Não é isso, só estava atento, pois poderia ser um inimigo.

- Ah...

Nami sentou-se na cama de Zoro, o fogo da lareira ardia em seus olhos ate que ele se levantou da janela rumou ate a navegadora colocando uma garrafa de bebida sobre a mesa.

- Onde conseguiu essa bebida?

- Comprei de um velhote que estava quase se deteriorando.

- Zoro, não diga estas coisas...

Ele deu de ombros enchendo dois copos com a bebida cristalina, Nami estava um pouco incomodada, pegou o copo e bebeu rapidamente, o espadachim foi ate à cômoda pegando alguns aperitivos, ele sentou-se ao chão perto da lareira de frente para navegadora.

- Ei Nami, você está bem? Suas bochechas estão vermelhas.

- Estou ótima, Zoro.

Nami havia colocado mais um pouco da bebida em seu copo, deu mais alguns goles sentia seu coração acelerado.

" _Mas o que está acontecendo...minha mente está ficando confusa... eu quero.... eu quero falar tanta coisa pra ele..."_

Zoro ia pegar a bebida quando um barulho de copo se quebrando preenche o silencio do quarto, o espadachim olhava a navegadora sem entender, ele colocou novamente seu copo sobre a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Nami.

- Ei, o que houve com você?

Ele notou que as pernas da navegadora tremiam, pequenos pingos de lágrimas molhavam seu colo, o espadachim surpreso pegou o queixo da navegadora, fazendo seus rostos se encontrarem.

- Já disse que não estou bravo com você, mulher!

- Não...não é isso...

Nami o abraçou fortemente agarrando sua camisa com força, seu choro já estava se transformando em soluços, Zoro a segurou pelos ombros a balançando para que voltasse a si.

- O que foi Nami?! Alguém fez algo para você?! Quem foi o maldito?

- Ninguém fez nada... eu só quero que escute as minhas palavras...

Zoro ainda não conseguia juntar os fatos, ele soprou o rosto da navegadora, tirando os cabelos de seus olhos, ela se afastou um pouco dele o fitando tristemente.

- Zoro... eu te acho muito distante de mim as vezes...tem algo em seu coração... que eu não consigo completar.... eu sinto isso... eu te amo... quero sempre você perto de mim... estou sendo mesquinha em pensar assim... mas você...somente você pode me tocar, me olhar, me desejar....eu não sei quase nada do seu passado... fico imaginando se quando você era andarilho já tenha ficado com outras garotas... me dói imaginar seus lábios junto de outros se não for o meu....

- ... Nami...o que deu em você?!

Zoro estava abismado com as palavras de Nami, ele não sabia que ela era tão possuída por ele, um vermelhidão tomou conta de sua face, ele não sabia o que fazer, o que falar, Nami foi se aproximando do espadachim acariciando seu tórax.

- Só minhas mãos podem te tocar... Zoro...

- N-n-nami... o que esta falando?!

Zoro não estava entendendo mais nada, sua mente girava com tantas coisas que havia escutado em tão pouco tempo, a garota veio se aproximando mais, Zoro tentando escapar da pequena crise de Nami acabou caindo no chão e a navegadora sentou-se por cima dele.

- QUE MERDA TINHA NESSA BEBIDA!?!

Nami o calou com um beijo caloroso, ela o segurava firme pelos ombros, o espadachim foi completamente dominado, ele já estava se dando por vencido, Zoro era um homem controlado, mas dessa vez seu controle tinha sido quebrado, ele a segurava pela cintura a puxando para si quando a navegadora tombou sobre seu peito.

- Oe, Oe, Oe NAMI!! O que está havendo com você?!!

- Hahahaha....

Ela rolou ficando ao lado de Zoro que suava frio no chão, a navegadora fecho os olhos e ria timidamente, sua face estava vermelha novamente soltando pequenos gritinhos de felicidade, Zoro havia sentado e olhava aquela situação apavorado, afinal o que estava acontecendo ali, ele ofegava nervoso, Nami havia se virado para a lareira e calor havia lhe acalmado fazendo a cair num leve cochilo.

- Essa mulher ta brincando comigo ou...

Ele pegou a garrafa na qual estava escrito " A verdade vem a tona com uma bebida milagrosa", o espadachim havia ficado aterroziado, realmente a bebida que o senhor havia lhe vendido tinha algo de diferente, mas alem da verdade ela revelava os desejos das pessoas.

- Mais que merda é isso... se Nami se despertar será perigoso!

Ele pegou um cobertor tapando a navegadora que sorria enquanto cochilava, ele pegou a bebida e fechou escondendo debaixo da cama, pegou o prato de petiscos e começou a comer para se acalmar, as palavras que Nami havia falado no inicio ainda matutavam em sua mente.

- Me sinto um idiota... por não tratá-la melhor, mulher teimosa!


	9. De volta a rotina

Olá!

A quanto tempo . eu não estava de greve nem nada (apesar que eu disse que ia fazer), so não atualizei antes porque eu estava (estou) com o braço machucado, mas aqui está o penultimo capitulo da fic =) Sim, infelizmente o capitulo que vem sera o ultimo, mas não desanimem, termina um começa outros!!

Estou aberta a sugestões e temas para criar novas fics, sintam-se a vontade em me ajudar \o\ e deixem reviews porque é muito animador!!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 9 – De volta da rotina**

Nami havia dormido profundamente perto da lareira, já havia se passado algumas horas, quando a garota abre lentamente os olhos, sentia uma tremenda dor de cabeça, ficou surpresa ao se acordar e ver o espadachim cochilando num canto do quarto.

- O que aquele idiota pensa que está fazendo?!

Ela foi engatinhando silenciosamente ate ambos ficarem frente a frente, deu um leve toque em seu braço, quando Zoro avistou Nami levou um tremendo susto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, mulher?!

- Ei!!! Eu só vim te chamar, idiota!

Zoro percebeu que Nami havia saído do efeito do álcool, mais tranqüilo, soltou um grande suspiro, em seu rosto estava estampado uma cara de alivio, já a navegadora não estava entendo nada do que estava se passando.

- O que aconteceu? Não me lembro de ter dormindo...

- He, aquela bebida ali, fez você falar muitos coisas, er... sem falar que você estava muito... como posso dizer... alterada e queria me agarrar a todo custo.

Um tom rubi tomou conta do rosto da navegadora, ela se virou rapidamente ficando de costas para o moreno, não imaginava que isso poderia acontecer, não tão rápido, ela fitou a garrafa que se encontrava debaixo da cama que reluzia com as chamas da lareira, pegou o vidro e quase desmaiou ao ler o rotulo, essa era a tal famosa bebida que todos falavam existir nessa ilha.

- Zoro, essa bebida tem um enorme poder sobre os sentimentos humanos... eu jurava que isso não existia... apesar...

Ele arregalou uma sobrancelha curiosa, queria saber o que Nami estava escondendo dele.

- Apesar?

-...err.. apesar que eu estava procurando essa bebida para lhe dar.

- E porque diabos eu teria que beber isso?  
- Porque eu queria saber mais dos teus sentimentos, você me passa um ar de mistério muito grande.

Roronoa se pós de em pé, Nami o fitava caminhar ate as katanas, ele pegou a Wada e sentou-se frente a navegadora.

- Me diga o que você quer saber... na verdade eu já sei um pouco do que você quer, mas quero ver de você, sem estar bêbada ou qualquer outro tipo de truque sujo.

-... era para ser ao contrário...  
-Seja direta, vamos, Nami.

Nami colocou as mãos na cabeça, estava com uma tremenda ressaca, ele só a olhava, e isso incomodava-a muito, respirou fundo e disse:

- Quantas garotas você já teve em sua vida?

Zoro capotou ao escutar aquilo, ela realmente não estava brincando enquanto estivera bêbada, ele pôs a katana diante a navegadora.

- Nunca tive mulheres na minha vida, só Kuina... era como uma irmã mais velha, era mais forte que eu, tinha o sonho de ser o melhor espadachim do mundo, apesar de ser quase impossível para uma mulher, nunca desistiu de seus objetivos, ela faleceu quando eu era pequeno e desde então sempre me esforcei em ser o melhor...

Nami olhava-o surpresa, apesar de ela saber que aquilo era verdade, ainda se mantinha intrigada, ela focou os seus olhos nos dele.

- Não tem mais ninguém...?

Roronoa revirou os olhos, colocou a mão no queixo e se pôs a pensar e foi se lembrando de alguns acontecimentos.

- Teve uma mulher da marinha que conheci por um incidente... ela é igual a Kuina, tem o mesmo sonho, já a derrotei... eu fico muito constrangido toda vez que eu a vejo...

Nami segurou o tapete com força, baixou a cabeça e sentiu algumas lagrimas a brotarem de seus olhos, ela sabia quem era essa tal mulher, já havia visto em Alabasta e em outras ocasiões, o espadachim notou a angustia e o medo brotarem na garota, um silêncio havia tomado conta do lugar, somente os estralos da madeira se escutava no quarto, ela olhou para katana branca que estava diante aos seus joelhos e ficou um tempo pensativa.

- Nami, mas isso não quer dizer nada, ela pode ser parecida, ter os mesmo objetivos, mas... ela nunca vai poder substituí-la, Kuina era forte, dedicada, pretensiosa, se gabava... assim como você, he.

- Ela devia ser uma ótima garota...  
- Assim como você.

Zoro a abraçou fortemente, ela se deixou envolver por completo, adorava estar com ele, sua mente girava, sentia borboletas na barriga, ela nunca o deixaria sair de seus braços, o amava mais do que tudo, a navegadora segurava o rosto do espadachim, ambos ficaram se olhando por algum momento, aproximaram os lábios devagar, se beijam lentamente com muita paixão, um beijo que ambos ainda não haviam provado, aquilo os completava.

- Idiota... eu te amo.

- Eu também, sua bêbada...

Aos pouco o ambiente foi esquentando cada vez mais dentro daquele quarto e não era por causa da lareira ou qualquer outra coisa, ele havia a deitado sobre o tapete, ambos exploravam o corpo um do outro, cada contato, cada sussurro, cada gesto, o atrito entre os dois corpos deixava ambos loucos apaixonados, agora sim podia-se dizer que ambos eram um só coração.

oOo

Já havia amanhecido, todos desceram ate a cozinha, o café já estava pronto, Sanji sentou-se ao lado de Nami com um enorme coração rosa em seu olho visível.

- **NAMI-SWAN!! ESTÁ MAIS LINDA ESSA MANHA COM ESSA FACE SORRIDENTE**.

- Obrigada, Sanji-kun.

Robin fitava Nami, ela estava aparentando um ótimo humor, assim como Zoro, que comia com cara de satisfação e nem se importando que Luffy roubava a sua comida, a navegadora olhou para a arqueologa que largou um sorriso safado, fazendo a garota corar e quase se afogar com o chá que estava bebendo.

- Tudo bem, Nami-san?  
Sanji dava pequenas batidas nas costas dela, Zoro a olhava preocupado, quando nota o rosto de Robin com sorriso travesso, fazendo o espadachim se afogar assim como Nami.

- Até você Zoro?!

Usopp auxiliava o amigo, Robin largou um riso um pouco alto, todos olharam para ela com pontos de interrogação em suas cabeças.

- Desculpem, não foi nada.

- Pensei que tinha se afogado.

Chopper falava preocupado olhando para a morena, que fez uma leve caricia na rena.

- Maldita, quem disse que eu gosto de carinho.

Nami havia posto a mão sobre a mesa, tentando se acalmar, quando nota que a LogPose havia se ajustado.

- Pessoal, o ponteiro da LogPose já esta ajustada!!

- **SUGOIII!!! ILHA NOVA!!!**

- Até que enfim podemos partir dessa ilha congelante.

Usopp e Luffy dançavam abraçados pelas mesas, o único que havia ficado decepcionado com o fato, foi a rena que adorava países com o clima de inverno.  
- Então pessoal, vamos terminar esse café e nos preparamos para continuar a nossa viagem!

- Nami-san fica tão linda quando faz essa cara de convicta, assim como Robin-chan!!

- Cala a boca, cabeça de queijo.

- Do que você me chamou? Seu cacto ambulante.

- Parem já os dois, vão se organizar eu e a Robin vamos pegar nossas compras para partir, já voltamos.

Assim a navegadora e a arqueologa migraram para os quartos, enquanto subiam as escadas, Nami estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa, tinha medo do que poderia vir da parte de Robin.

- Parece que você e o Bushido-san se entenderam.

-S-sim...

Nami engolia seco, ela sabia que Robin saberia rápido, mas não tanto, seu rosto estava quente de vergonha, a morena soltou um sorriso tímido.

- Não tem graça, Robin.

- Fazia tempo que não via a navegadora-san tão animada, isso é bom.

-... er... pois é, é meio estranho de dizer mas... o Zoro é melhor do que eu imaginei...

- Na cama?

- Sim!...digo....**CLARO QUE NÃO!! NÃO É DISSO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO**!!! ... ele é mais humano do que eu imaginava.

Nami estava quase desmaiando em devaneios, estava constrangida com o rumo da conversa, mas a arqueologa só estava explorando os sentimentos da garota, era divertido descobrir mais sobre as pessoas que agora fazem parte de sua família.

XxX

Todos já estavam fora do hotel se encaminhando para o Going Merry que estava no porto da cidade, Luffy estava mais ativo do que nunca, a cada ilha que eles se encaminhavam deixava o capitão mais animado em busca do seu objetivo, Usopp ao ver o navio ficou emocionado.

- **AHHH** Merry!!

- Deixem de serem frescos, não ficamos nem três dias longe do navio.

- Zoro, você que é insensível.

**- TSC.**

Todos subiram a bordo, lentamente o navio foi deixando a costa da cidade, o frio ainda estava forte, Chopper olhava a ilha com lagrimas nos olhos, estava sentindo-se o ser mais incompreendido do mundo.

- Seja forte, Chopper!

- Z-zoro... mas lembra a minha ilha de Drum...

- Esqueça isso, você tem um mundo a descobrir, isso que ele queria, e não que você fosse preso a tais lembranças, seja forte.

O espadachim se afastou, a rena passou o braço sobre os olhos secando as lagrimas, tomou postura e olhou para o céu.

- Isso mesmo, eu vou descobrir o mundo!

Roronoa observava o medico de longe, sentou-se no chão fechou os olhos e soltou um pequeno sorriso em ver o seu companheiro tomando coragem, ele estava mais sereno do que nunca, pela primeira vez sua mente descascava tranquilamente.

_Continua... _


	10. Continuaremos em frente final

Olá!

Póis é, chegou ao fim T_T eu agradeço a todos os leitores que chegaram até aqui, obrigado pelo apoio de todos, pelas dicas e idéias.

Fiquei muito feliz em escrever essa fic e ser super bem recebida aqui no FF =D

Espero que gostem do final da fic ^.^

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 [Final] - Continuaremos em frente.**

Algumas semanas já havia se passado desde a misteriosa ilha das neves, o clima já era quente com uma leve brisa, Nami descansava em sua cadeira no convés do navio acompanhada por Robin lia um livro.

- Está quente hoje, não consigo me concentrar nos meus mapas.

- Também estou com um pouco de calor, navegadora-san.

Um leve baralho na porta da cozinha chamou a atenção das duas garotas, ambas largaram um sorriso quando viram Sanji se aproximar dançante com uma bandeja cheia de refrescos.

**- NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHUAN!!**

O cozinho deixou dois refrescos sobre a mesa, logo após se curvando como um legítimo cavalheiro.

- Fiz com muito amor para vocês, mellorine's.

A navegadora e arqueologa pegaram as bebidas, ambas provaram e seus rostos ficaram em estado angelical, Sanji era realmente útil.

- Esta delicioso, cooker-san.

- Muito bom, Sanji-kun.

O olho visível do cozinheiro se tornou um enorme coração rosa, ele saiu rodopiando alegremente e cantalorando em direção da cozinha, Zoro que malhava na parte mais baixa do

convés olhou irritado, mudando bruscamente o peso enorme para a outra mão, Robin notou a reação do espadachim chamando a atenção da navegadora.

- Você pretende manter em silêncio essa relação com Bushido-san?

Nami ao escutar aquilo quase guspiu toda a bebida, ela respirou fundo tentando não deixar vermelhidão tomar conta do seu rosto.

" Eu já havia esquecido que Robin sabe de tudo... ai e agora, preciso dizer alguma coisa para elas."

- Bem, na verdade eu ainda não sei, não tive oportunidade de falar direito com o Zoro desde a última ilha, eu e ele precisamos conversar.

Robin colocou o copo vazio sobre a mesa e fechou seu livro, Nami a observava um pouca assustada para amiga ao qual a mente sempre foi um mistério.

- Navegadora-san, já faz algum tempo que saímos daquela ilha, Bushido-san parece andar incomodado, você precisa falar logo com ele senão...

A garota olhou assustada para a amiga, engoliu seco franzindo a fronte e mordiscando o lábio.

- Senão?

A arqueologa fez uma cara séria, seus olhos azuis celestes se escureceram e mantendo um tom grave em sua voz.

- Ele te deixará.

Nami ficou de boca aberta ao escutar aquilo, colocou as mãos com força sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam pelo convés.

**- NUNCA, OU A DIVIDA DELE VAI QUADRUPLICAR!!!**

A arqueologa soltou um pequeno sorriso, a intenção dela era justamente assustar Nami para que tomasse alguma atitude logo, Usopp que estava atirado ao convés só ergue a cabeça caindo novamente contra o chão de madeira como se estivesse morto o calor o torturava, Luffy se aproximou das garotas um pouco curioso.

- Nami, você está bem?

- Estou ótima.

A garota passou dando um empurrão no capitão, Luffy não muito surpreso tatuzava enquanto olhava a nakama se afastar com brutalidade, o atirado pegou seu sangue falso espalhando pelo convés fingindo-se de morto, ele não queria encrenca com aquela mulher, Nami passou ao lado do espadachim que ainda malhava, essa soltou um olhar de ódio para Zoro.

-...

Ele não conseguiu falar nada, simplesmente continuou a malhar enquanto ela se afastava, todos se entre olharam, somente Robin sorria da situação.

* * *

Já era noite, todos se preparavam para dormir, Nami estava em sua cama irritada, desde aquele incidente a tarde todos falaram o mínimo possível para não irritar a garota, ela se virou para Robin que estava sentada ainda lendo o livro sobre a luz de velas agora.

- Você não sente sono, Robin?

A arqueologa sorriu para a amiga.

- Quando o livro é bom, não.

Nami sorriu para a amiga tapando a cara com um travesseiro, Robin fez uma mão brotar na cama arrancando o travesseiro da face da navegadora.

- Você está angustiada, porque não vai falar com ele? O bushido-san está no mastro como vigia hoje.

Ela virou os olhos para a morena, ambas ficaram se fitando por um momento, Robin fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça de modo que encoraja-se Nami, ela saltou para fora da cama, calçou suas sandálias, e subiu apressadamente as escadas, abriu a porta que dava para o convés e de lá pode ver a cabeleira verde iluminada pela luz da lua, a navegadora se aproximou subindo silenciosamente ate o mastro, Zoro nem ao menos se mexeu pois ele sabia que estava indo ao seu encontro.

- Nami o que faz aqui? Você não deveria estar dormindo?

Ela sentou-se ao lado, não muito longe nem muito distante.

- Eu estava sem sono, e também....

Roronoa ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa, ele fitava o rosto da amada tentando achar algum vestígio do que ela queria.

- Também?

- Precisamos conversar sobre nosso relacionamento.

Zoro se aproximou, colocando uma das mãos no rosto da garota, ela fechou os olhos apreciando aquele adorável contato, sua face fulminava abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Nós vamos falar do nosso relacionamento aos demais, ou seguimos aos nossos encontros noturnos como dois amantes?

Ela olhava-o com olhos penetrantes, ele não pode deixar de rir com aquelas palavras, agora suas duas mãos estava segurando o rosto da navegadora.

- Você falando isso parece que estamos cometendo um crime.

Ela suspirou ao sentir o hálito quente perto dos seus lábios, direcionou suas mãos ate o tórax perfeito seguindo ate a clavícula de Roronoa.

" Que idiota, ele não faz noção de como é sedutor, maldito espadachim que me domina completamente!"

- Isso certamente é um crime. – Ela arfou.

- Porque diz isso?

- Você está me mantendo como refém assim.

Ele soltou um sorriso caloroso, Nami raramente via essa expressão naquela cara carrancuda, aquilo a deixava completamente nos céus, Zoro aproximou-se a beijando levemente, a navegadora sentia sede em tê-lo, o beijo era tão apaixonado que ambos separaram em busca de ar.

- Oh céus, como você é idiota, sua divida está quase inafiançável.

-E você é uma bruxa irritante, que só me trás problemas.

Nami o abraçou forte pelo pescoço, seu desejo era permanecer para sempre naqueles braços protetores, Zoro estava ficando tenso naquela situação ate que ele prensou sua testa contra a da garota.

- Ei Zoro, que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?! Maldito.

Ela acariciava a testa dolorida, enquanto ele se posicionava de pé, ficando de costas para a navegadora.

-Eu tenho que manter meus modos com você, eu não consigo ser que nem aquele cozinheiro tarado.

Ela falou alguma coisa inaudível, Zoro simplesmente deu de ombros, ele estava muito nervoso, bateu de leve a palma da mão no mastro que ficava suspensa a bandeira.

- Nami, não vamos falar nada por hora sobre nossa relação, se tivermos que ficar separados por algum tempo, ficaremos...eu não quero que isso atrapalhe no nosso relacionamento com os demais, aqui ninguém está de brincadeira e sim estamos indo atrás de nossos sonhos, eu tenho um objetivo e preciso traçá-lo de todas as formas possíveis...

A navegadora ficou estática ao escutar aquelas palavras, ela seu coração se rompia, ela já imaginava que algo do gênero aconteceria, mas não fazia idéia de como aquilo poderia ser destruidor, as palavras de Zoro soaram tão fortes e graves em seus ouvidos, as lagrimas pingavam sobre seus joelhos.

- Mas...depois que tudo isso acabar, quando Luffy se tornar rei dos piratas, quando eu conseguir ser o melhor espadachim de todos...

Zoro batia consecutivamente a mão no mastro para manter a calma, ele se virou para Nami, baixou-se diante dela, secando as lagrimas que rolavam pela a face triste dela.

- Você gostaria de casar-se comigo? Ter uma vida ao meu lado. Você gostaria de se tornar a mulher do futuro melhor espadachim do mundo?

Simplesmente o mundo parou naquele momento, ela ficou sem reação, não conseguia falar algo, sua respiração prendeu, a única coisa que ele conseguiu foi virar o rosto relutante para fora do foco de seus lindos olhos castanhos.

- Zoro... você...

Ela se jogou de braços abertos contra espadachim, suas mãos seguravam com força a camisa de Roronoa.

- Eu esperaria tudo para ter esse prazer, não importa o tempo, não importa nada... eu simplesmente te esperarei, eu te amo, espadachim sem senso de direção.

Zoro sorriu não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, ele afagou os cabelos da moça com sua mão, ele não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso bobo da cara, isso não era do seu típico, mas ele não conseguia apagar aquela cara.

- Eu também te esperarei, não importa o que aconteça, porque eu te amo bruxa manipuladora.

**Fim.**

* * *

Espero não apanhar com esse final, mas eu gostei!

**Reviews:**

**TTatikia: **uhashuhsuhushas eu espero que tu tenha gostado do final da fic, eu não quero ver ninguem chorando aqui, so de alegrai, pelo menos nessa fic =D depois me diga se gostou. Beijos

**Dark_Sakura_XD: **eu não consigo escrever hentai, tentei uma vez e foi FAIL, eu so consigo escrever coisa fofa, dramatica e mistériosa, eu deizo o lado pervo pra ti XD Espero que tenha gostado do final. Beijos

**Paola:** Obrigada por gostar tanto dessa fic, eu espero que o final seja do seu agrado, depois deixa uma review sobre o que você achou da fic. Beijos

**nananohana: **quase escrevi teu outro nome aqui XD me diga o que a Nami não consegue? eu não sei se não te farei chorar, mas espero que goste. bjus

**Obrigado a todos novamente.**

**See ya.  
**


End file.
